


Going The Long Distance

by AGirlHasNoName20



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feminism, I mean, I refuse to make Shilbert go through angst because they have already had enough, Multi, Shirbert, Strong Female Characters, also posted on ff.net, basically this is season 4, depictions of racism and discrimination, how could they cancel it, how did they decide that?, my own take of it at least, this is me dealing with my feelings over the ending of the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlHasNoName20/pseuds/AGirlHasNoName20
Summary: In which Anne and Gilbert begin a new chapter of their lives, but their love triumphs over the distance between them. Even as life keeps throwing obstacles at them. Multi chapter fic that will deal with the unresolved events from season 3!
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue. Of Constants And Love letters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I finished watching Anne With An E a few weeks ago. Since then, I've been dealing with the heartbreak of not having a season 4 through fanfiction. Now, I've reached stage 2 of my grieving process, in which I'm writing a fic. Yay.
> 
> So, basically, this is going to be season 4. I feel like there were so many storylines that were closed quite poorly (and some of them weren't closed at all), and I need some answers so I'm going to get them myself lol. I think this is going to be 10 chapters long (not counting this one), so I will plan the story ahead before moving on to chapter 1. A crucial reason for that is that there are so many serious topics in Anne With An E that deserve to be told in a respectful manner, so I have a lot of research pending.
> 
> The prologue deals with Anne's letter at the end of season 3. Now, writing from Anne's perspective meant not writing in third person pov for the first time in a few years, while also trying to do justice to Anne's character with all its quirks and interesting traits. I hope I did her justice and if not, I promise I'll get better in later chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and storyline are taken from the tv series "Anne With An E" and the saga in which the tv series is based, so they do not belong to me.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Feel free to give kudos, bookmark this and comment :)

Dear Gilbert,

I look like my mother.

Isn't it wonderful, how words can have such a dazzling meaning? And even how that same meaning can change depending on the person uttering them? I cannot imagine that too many would really care about resembling their parents but it couldn't be more different in my case.

During my entire life, I have been part of a quest, a quest that has had as many faces as my own existence. A quest to find any piece of my parents' identity, anything that - once and for all -, would make me feel the love of the two people I have missed the most.

Look at me, rambling on without bothering to explain first. In a way, it is reassuring that some things do not change, wouldn't you agree Gil? As much as I have always deemed myself to be a bride of adventure, I have to argue that it is the constants in life that allow us to face changes with a brave face. I have been thinking quite a lot about the aspects of my life I can depend on.

Right now, I am in my room at the boarding house, trying to be as quiet as possible as to avoid bothering my dearest Diana, who I understand is partially responsible for the beautiful scene that took place earlier in the gardens. I owe you endless gratitude for risking your prompt departure to Toronto by coming to find me but without her, we would have gone our separate ways without knowing our hearts belonged to each other. I do not think I will ever be able to pay her for the kindness she showed us.

Still, I'm rapidly discovering that it is quite an impossible task for me to write to you without aching to raise to my feet and dance in celebration. It could have all gone so different. I could have left my boarding house earlier in my attempt to find you before you left Avonlea. You could have left Avonlea later, therefore missing both me and Diana. I cannot explain how elated I am that things went right for once.

When I left Avonlea, I was truly afraid I was going to be torn apart by my rampant emotions before I managed to reach Charlottetown.

By now, you must know my mind is never quiet. I suppose that fact is a given, considering my vivid imagination and my proficient way with words but, as surprising as it may be, my mind has also been known to work against me. When I reached Charlottetown, I was so burdened with concerns and fears that I truly worried I was bound to be distracted throughout my time attending Queens.

If I don't share all of them with you right away, Gil, I want you to be confident that I will tell you all about them in due time. As for this present letter, I feel like only two of those concerns are relevant enough to be discoursed.

I wrote about constants before. You see, I have always found the idea of meeting people who would later become unreservedly dependable to be of the most marvelous kind. As such, it feels so right that Marilla and Matthew - my dearest, most beloved protectors - were the ones who gave me a most treasured object related to my parents.

When one grows up without the simplest recollection of one's parents, it feels as if there is a missing piece in the puzzle that is one's character. Being in the dark as to who my parents were has haunted me in many ways throughout my life...its weight, its burden altering itself as I did. I have always thought that if I could summarize that feeling in not too many words - a quite taxing task if I do say so myself -, I would describe it as living your entire life without knowing what it's like to belong to the two people who are supposed to love you unconditionally and without any reservations.

During the past few months, my quest has led me to find out anything I could about my beloved parents. One day, dear Gilbert, when we are finally reunited, I will tell you all about it. For now, all I have to say it's that - just like with every other aspect of my life, apparently -, it was emotional, heartbreaking, thrilling and daunting.

Earlier today, you came to my boarding house in the most romantic of scenes, keeping my heart singing ever since. However, it wasn't until Marilla and Matthew visited that my happiness was at last complete. I had thought my research had come to its natural end as none of the clues I had about my parents managed to give me satisfactory answers but, oh Gilbert, you should have seen me as they handed me a book that once belonged to my mother.

Titled as "The Language Of Flowers", it was filled with my mother's handwriting as she recounted the details of my growth and of our wonderful life together. By the end of the book, there is the most dazzling portrait of my mother, drawn by my father. It was as if every happenstance in my life had led to that moment in which an old, dusty book was given to me as the container of my parent's love for me. To know that my parents loved one another and that the last thing they wanted was to be apart from me, strangely, fills me with utter reassurance.

Isn't it wonderful how such presumably minor details can tell so much about the love a person has for another? Bertha and Walter, Marilla and Matthew. My parents and my protectors. Today I was showered with love by the four people who have raised me, so much that I am actually in awe of how a homely girl such as myself has managed to get so fortunate.

Since I'm mentioning fortune, can we please discuss just how poor have our circumstances been? I have been pondering about our story, so filled with quarrells, misunderstandings and challenges. Part of me can't help but wonder how easier it could have been between us if only one of the factors working against us had been different?

What would have happened if you managed to receive the letter I left at your house the day after the exams? What would have happened if I didn't tear the letter you wrote to me in a burst of blinding rage? ( I am truly sorry about that, do you think you could tell me what the note said?).

What if Winnifred had not been in the picture? What if I had been less prone to lashing out at you? What if you had been more clear with your feelings? What if?

For better or for worse, Gilbert, you have also been a constant in my life. Even when I smacked you with that slate, even when you left to work on that ship, even when I put my foot in my mouth time after time, you were there. We have always quarrelled, but we have also been a team. In the end, Gilbert, your friendship is one I treasure dearly and I'm confident in the fact that no one knows me like you do. Please, do not tell Diana about this.

I have always struggled with the image I have of myself. The idea of not seeing oneself under a positive light is a grieving, desperate one but before I came to Avonlea, I never really had a reason to see any good in myself, nor was I given one.

That is an issue I know I will spend a long time dealing with and I have made my peace with it so I urge you not to dwell on it. I mentioned it because I left Avonlea thinking I had lost you for good but then, just before you graced the gardens of my boarding house with your beautiful, striking presence, I ran into Winnifred.

Hearing that you had broken the courtship with her because of unrequited love was utterly life-altering.

How ludicrous is it, dear Gilbert, that I only heard of your feelings from the lips of your former sweetheart while you heard of mine from the lips of my bosom friend? Gilbert, I cannot begin to explain the amount of things I realized as I heard the truth of your relationship with Winnifred. Still, I will only mention two of them.

Would you believe me if I told you I was afraid? I feared not being enough for you. I feared that with me, you would be stuck with me because, what can I really offer against riches, the Sorbonne and a luxurious life in Europe?

That night, when we were drinking and celebrating that the exams were behind us, you pulled me aside and though I could hear the love in your voice - even through my drunken haze -, all I could think was of my fear. I couldn't stop you from achieving the golden, brilliant life you deserve. More than that, I wouldn't, which is why I reacted so chaotically. However, may I request that if you need to discuss anything with me, that you refrain from doing so while I am...in the sorry state I was that night?

The other thing I realized was that my life has led me to have little to no expectations in the people around me. The silver lining about that, however, is that the certainties in life always manage to triumph over the insecurities roaming through my mind.

As soon as I heard the truth, nothing else mattered. Not even my red hair remained an issue. All that mattered were our feelings.

For our sake, I solemnly swear I shall be honest with you from now on, regardless of the circumstances. With all the misunderstandings in our past, I reckon we should try being open with one another. Don't you think we deserve that, Gil?

I love you, Gilbert Blythe. I am ridiculously in love with you and I think I have been for quite some time now. It is so tragically romantic for me to be unable to admit my feelings in person but, through letter or through voice, my feelings for you remain the same.

You and I, Gil, are kindred spirits and as I look back to our childhood, I find myself exasperated over the obscene amount of time I lost with my mindless, overbearing attitude. Still, it would not be us if our relationship wasn't a whirlwind. All that matters is that we are here now, that my heart belongs to you and that I no longer care for pretending like you and I do not belong together.

I would write to you for hours but unfortunately, it is rather late and I must wake up early for my first class at Queens. What an exciting new adventure we have both embarked on! I will hold the days in which we fought to win fair and square close to my heart, but I know for a fact you will do amazing at U of T.

Please, do tell me everything about your life in Toronto. I know you will do all of us proud with your studies, even if I'm not there to keep you on track.

I long for the day in which I get to hold you in my arms but until then, know that not a day will go by in which I don't rejoice in the love the two of us share.

With all my love,

Anne.

P.S. Were you truly rendered speechless by my bosom friend as she screamed at you in the train? If so, I remain even more in debt to Diana Barry.


	2. Of New Chapters And Unfinished Businesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Chapter 1 is finally here!
> 
> I've tried to continue most of the storylines here, in order to establish some progress by the time Christmas comes (I'm thinking chapter 3 - maybe?), but don't worry, more storylines are bound to show up. For example, I refuse to allow Billy Andrews to inherit his father's business. My girl Prissy deserves to run that business and we all know it.
> 
> Also, let me tell you that Ka'kwet's storylines is going to be one of the most importants. I haven't added much on it yet because I'm not done with my research and I want it to be as accurate as possible but we'll get more insight in chapter 2.
> 
> I don't want to spoil the chapter so the rest of the AN will be by the end!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this storyline or characters.
> 
> WARNING: Please pay attention to the dates at the beginning of each scene because there's some back and forth! I'll try not to do the same in chapter 2 but if I do, I'll let you know. Also, there's a curse somewhere in this chapter. Finally, there are intense amounts of Shirbert's fluff so reader's discretion is advised.

**September, 25th, 1899.**

Queens Academy seemed to be the facade of every dream Anne had ever had.

Still, with its gothic architecture, large windows and elegant towers, the building seemed so much more real than anything Anne could have desired. Once upon a time, Anne Shirley - Cuthbert had been nothing but an orphan, a victim, a nobody.

When she was that girl, the chance of getting a complete education, of forming a career for herself, it had only been nothing but the most ephemere of dreams.

Years had passed since that girl had stepped aside in order to make space for a new Anne. And she still couldn't believe that at the end of the day, the marvelous Fates had chosen to be favorable towards her.

Now, she was a member of a loving family, so her heartache and her loneliness had been eased at last.

She knew of her origins, so the question she had carried throughout her life had been finally answered.

She had been blessed with friendships in all shapes and sizes. Friendships she had carried with her to Charlottetown. Friendships that were waiting for her in Avonlea. Friendships that were bound to send her love letters from Toronto.

Kindred spirits, all of them.

As her friends and herself stood side by side before the main building of Queens, Anne allowed her eyes to wander, intending to commit that moment to memory. That moment in which she stepped into another world, yet not at all leaving her world behind. In a way, it felt as if her worlds were colliding within her and, as a result, a new Anne was blossoming onto the surface.

A wider Anne, if it made sense. After all, her heart was in Queens with her friends and her education but her heart had been divided ever since she arrived in Charlottetown. Her heart had been left in Avonlea, with Matthew and Marilla, Bash and Delphine, even with Mrs Lynde and everyone else who had been kind to her in her first home. Her heart was with Gilbert, and it had been with him before she even knew he wasn't going to Paris.

Before she even knew her feelings were reciprocated.

Anne was a young woman drawn to the poetry and beauty in life. She had to be like that at first in order to survive but that trait hadn't left her once her home situation was stable. She figured it was because regardless of everything bad in the world, there was not enough time to appreciate the beauty of its nature and colors.

So, as she looked around her, taking in the clear sky, the birds chirping merrily as they hid between the yellow and red leaves of the trees around her and the excited crowd that surrounded her and her friends as they went on with their lives as scholars, and couldn't help but think with the most wonderful sense of victory that that day was everything it was meant to be.

After all, she had been through so much to get there. It made sense for the environment to be as magnificent and grand as she felt.

"I admit I've been so focused with other things to think about Queens," Ruby finally whispered from Anne's left. She carefully landed a gentle hand on her hat in order to prevent it from blowing away as she looked up at the tall building. "Now that I'm here, I am quite afraid of it."

"'Other things'," Josie scoffed from Ruby's right. Her lips were immediately set into an exasperated scowl but her eyes still wandered anxiously. "Please, as if we haven't witnessed your fawning over Moody."

"Must you always be so rude?" Jane snapped from the extreme to Anne's right. Her yellow dress complimented her skin nicely as the golden sun cast its rays on them.

"Must you always be so annoying?"

"Can't you leave it alone for one day?" Tillie whispered forcefully. She smiled awkwardly as a group of students walked past them before leaning to look past Josie at Ruby. "It's okay, Ruby. I am afraid too."

"Of Queens or of choosing between your suitors?" Jane wondered silently as she looked away, ignoring Tillie's annoyed glance.

"Anne?"

Anne jumped slightly, smiling apologetically as her gaze fell on her bosom friend. As a luck charm, she was wearing the blue dress Marilla made her, its tail flowing slightly higher as she turned towards Diana. "I'm sorry, I guess I was day-dreaming again."

"It's okay," Diana replied with a loving smile, although her eyes shone mischievously as she recalled the med student who had kissed her bosom friend rather passionately. If Anne noticed the latter, she chose to ignore. "I was just thinking that a moment as consequential as this one deserves a speech from our best orator."

At the chorus of agreement, of which even Josie took part - although rather reluctantly -, Anne took a step forward and turned towards her friends. Her eyes shone with excitement and pride as she straightened her posture, looking every bit like the lady she had become.

"Our entire lives have led us to this moment. It is until now that our life was a certainty, a thread of expected moments, each of them following the previous one as if it was a seamless line. From now on, our life is one big question mark, one enormous entity of which we know nothing but a little. What we know is that it will be filled with happiness and sadness, stress and victory, achievements and challenges." Anne spoke solemnly, her eyes falling on each and everyone of her friends. As her gaze finally fell on Diana, she finally allowed herself to smile. "This is the most exciting of adventures, and it is one I'm honored to be embarking on with my friends. Shall we go inside?"

For a second, silence reigned over the group as they exchanged looks filled with apprehension, nerves, determination and blissful glee.

At last, it was Ruby the one that broke silence.

"Oh Anne," she giggled as she twisted her right arm into Anne's left one. "How would we live without your wonderful speeches."

Filled with breathless giggles, the rest of the group interlocked arms and finally entered the large building, ready to face the first chapter of their futures.

oOo

**October, 2nd, 1899.**

Unbeknownst to Anne, Gilbert began his university life in a rather similar fashion.

Of course, he knew he couldn't entertain himself for too long but as Anne would say, it was too momentous a day for him not to rejoice on it.

Not for the first time, Gilbert wondered what Anne would think of the University of Toronto. He took in the large building, larger than any building he had ever seen, and thought that maybe, Anne would deem it as a building worthy of being the setting of Princess Cordelia's tales.

He then noticed the large windows, each floor of the building seemingly huge enough to contain the amount of opportunities U of T provided and thought that maybe, Anne would think it reminisced of Pemberley, the wonderful building in which Mr Darcy and Elizabeth had fallen in love.

At last, he subtly glanced at the young men who walked around him busily, carrying large books, their expressions twisted into weary focus even though it was only the first day. He imagined Anne loudly wondering about the destiny of his fellow classmates and had to hide his face in order to contain his gleeful smile.

The fact that Anne was so present on a day as important as that one filled Gilbert with relief, even as his heart still ached with the need of seeing himself back with his love.

Wherever his destiny lay - Queens, Sorbonne, U of T - he had seen himself overridden with loneliness. Even in a place as unlikely as the Sorbonne, which he had never seen himself attending there, if he was being honest.

He always thought he was going to be haunted by the ghosts of everyone he couldn't save. His mother and father. His siblings. Mary.

As he stood before the cream-colored building, Gilbert found that he was haunted, yes, but not in the negative way he had foreseen.

His father haunted him through the pride he had carried for his son regardless of what he did. Through the pride Gilbert knew he still carried, wherever he was.

His mother haunted him through the love she had felt for her son, endless and unreserved.

Mary haunted him through kindness and counsel she had provided for Gilbert while still alive, both of them remaining even now.

They were in his mind but so were Bash and Delphine, Hazel and even Elijah. So were Marilla and Matthew. So were his friends at Avonlea.

So was Anne. Always Anne.

When Gilbert entered the building, heading for his first class, he did so in a less boisterous manner than the girls at Queens, but with the same happiness in his heart.

Everything in his life had led him to that moment and god, wasn't he excited.

oOo

**September, 25th, 1899**

"Anne!"

Anne turned towards the sudden calling, her eyebrows raising as she noticed Ruby walking as fast as she could between the different groups of students cluttering the hallways of Queens without seeming improper. As she neared the ginger, Ruby smiled uncomfortably at one of the professors standing by the edge of the corridor, her face clearly masked into disappointment, and intertwined her arm with Anne's. "I keep forgetting that we are ladies now."

"I'm surprised, Ruby," Anne replied with a cheerful, yet slightly forced smile. She had decided to take advantage of her first break between classes to head to the post office and send the letter to Gilbert but she now wasn't sure she would get there in time. Not with Ruby's company. "You and Diana have always been so much more proper than myself."

"I know but isn't everything so exciting? We are independent women for the first time in our lives and everything is just so marvelous. The opportunities that lay before us make me want to dance blissfully," Ruby sighed dreamily, her mind clearly on her suitor as well as in Queens. Then, much to Anne's surprise, Ruby began to direct them rather forcefully towards the main door. "Now come, we should get to the post office in time if we make haste."

That moment was one of the few in which Anne was too stunned to come up with an answer. "I-,"

"Oh, please, Anne," Ruby scoffed, her free hand tightening her hat on her head as they made it onto the street. "You and Gilbert weren't exactly subtle. You are lucky Mrs Blackmore didn't catch you. You would have been evicted instantly."

"Oh, goodness," Anne breathed shockedly, feeling her cheeks heat as she recalled those wonderful moments with Gilbert. "Ruby, I'm so sorry. I know I should have talked to you-"

"No, no, Anne! I'm not here for you to apologize to me!" Ruby laughed, dismissing Anne's pleading expression with a careless movement of her hand. "I want to apologize to you."

"What? But-but-why?" Anne swore she had a way with words but it seemed as if they were going to escape throughout the length of that conversation.

"I should have seen the way you and Gilbert looked at each other sooner. If I hadn't held onto my childish crush, then maybe you wouldn't have waited so long to be together." Ruby suddenly stopped walking, and led them away from the sidewalk in order to avoid bothering the passerby.

Anne quickly opened her mouth, intending to put a stop to Ruby's ridiculous apologies. After all, hadn't she realized her feelings only a few weeks ago? What was Ruby to blame for? Anne was the stubborn fool, not Ruby.

Still, Ruby's eyes glowed with uncharacteristic determination so, out of instinct, Anne closed her mouth.

"If I had been a true friend of yours, I would have backed down the moment it became obvious that Gilbert has no feelings for me. I should have helped you achieve your happiness, instead of standing in the way of it." Ruby's eyes glimmered with unshed tears as she thought of how near had her friend been of obtaining her tragic romance. "Do you think you can forgive me, Anne?"

Anne smiled, reaching to hug her friend tightly. "There's nothing to forgive, Ruby. You're a really good person and I feel eternally blessed for counting with your friendship."

Ruby was the first to pull away from the hug, laughing delightedly as she intertwined her arm with Anne's once again. "Well, now that that's over, I need you to tell me everything. I wouldn't change Moody for anything in the world but I can't help but be swooned over a good romance story. Leave no details out."

"I suppose I owe you this much," Anne replied begrudgingly. Then, her eyes widened and with almost comical haste, she pulled herself and Ruby onto a stop. "Ruby? Do the others know? Did they see us?"

"Oh no, they were still getting ready upstairs," Ruby reassured her immediately before smirking gleefully. "Which means you get the honour of telling them about you and ."

Anne used every ounce of her self-control in order to avoid slapping a hand to her forehead in frustration.

She loved the girls but she could only imagine how insufferable they were going to be.

oOo

**October, 4th, 1899.**

_Dear Jerry,_

Diana stared at those two words with frustration, her usual gentle face etched with stress and guilt.

How was she supposed to continue that wretched letter?

Was what she supposed to say? Was she supposed to apologize? Was she supposed to explain herself? Would he even care about her excuses? Was she supposed to get closure? Was she even _worthy_ of gaining blissful closure and redemption?

Was she supposed to admit to any feelings? Did she even know what she felt?

After a few seconds in which Diana could feel the agitation climbing up her body, extending itself through her limbs and finally reaching her hands, she snapped and after grabbing that sheet of paper, she crumpled it into a ball and threw it behind her. As she heard that last attempt clashing with her previous ones, all of them cluttering the floor of Anne's and Diana's room, Diana finally groaned and buried her face on her hands.

With so many years of friendship with Anne under her belt, why - oh, why - hadn't her knack with words rubbed off her?

"Diana!" Anne exclaimed as she threw the door of their room open. Her smile, so cheerful and filled with life was still there, in spite of the fact that seemingly everything characteristic of Anne - the braids, the short dresses -, was gone.

Diana scrambled to her feet, throwing herself onto the floor in a rather unladylike manner as she struggled to get all of the ripped papers out of the way before she saw them. If Anne saw them, she said nothing as she twirled excitedly towards her bed, plopping herself on it with a happy sigh.

"I just made my first visit to the library in Queens. It was such a magnificent experience! Rows and rows _and rows_ of books, all of them awaiting to be able to discourse their gripping tales!" Anne exclaimed enthusiastically, though she made sure to lower her voice so as to not be heard by Mrs Blackmore. She laughed delightedly as she took off her hat and hairpins, allowing her red curls to flow behind her back. "Oh, what wouldn't I give to live only from books, to immerse myself from one story into the other! Dearest Diana, isn't it the most delectable idea?"

"That would sure be quite enjoyable," Diana muttered as she grabbed the final paper. She rose to her feet at once, her sheets of paper carefully hidden on her arms as she gave Anne her back.

For one miraculous second, Diana actually thought she had been spared by the fates but really, she should have known Anne was quite capable of decoding all of her moods.

"Diana? What are you hiding?"

She could have hid the papers from Anne, she really could have. Maybe if she went to her bed and threw them under her pillow while Anne was distracted, Diana would be free from any questioning.

So Diana almost hid everything from her. Almost.

She still remembered what happened the last time she hid something from her bosom friend. She couldn't jeopardize their friendship. Not again.

"I," Diana began nervously, slowly turning around to face Anne, who was looking at the brunette with concern. Slowly, she allowed the papers to fall onto the ground and closed her eyes in trepidation as Anne's eyes followed them. "I was trying to write to Jerry. The only problem is that I have no idea of what to say to him."

"I thought you had ended things with him," Anne quipped slowly, almost as if she was unsure of whether she wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"I did," Diana quickly reassured her before her expression fell once again. She took a seat besides Anne and smiled when her bosom friend immediately took her hand in hers. "But it wasn't as amiable as I would have wanted. I'm afraid I left things quite poorly between us."

"Oh, Diana," Anne sighed, squeezing her friend's hand.

Diana had been prepared for an overprotective Anne. After all, she was Jerry's sister in a way and it wasn't the first time they'd fought over this so she imagined she was going to scream or cry. She had been ready for that.

But when her friend showed her nothing but love and understanding, that made Diana's walls crumble.

At the end, she was the one who began to cry.

"I hate that I hurt him so much," Diana sobbed as she rested her head on Anne's shoulder. She could feel her friend's hands caressing her hair and that made her sniffle with despair, entirely sure that she did not deserve such a merciful gesture. "He did not deserve to be used and I...I was so wrong. I should not have broken his heart."

"Diana," Anne's voice was soft as she caressed Diana's hair. "Do you have feelings for Jerry? Or is this nothing but guilt?"

Diana opened and closed her mouth almost hysterically as she looked up at Anne. Anne merely looked at her with a mix of pity and understanding.

"I don't know," Diana finally whispered. "I'm so sorry, I know he is very dear to you-."

"He is but so are you," Anne cut her off, her eyes shining with determination. "And I'm no one to judge others' mistakes, especially after everything that happened between me and Gilbert. I...I have no idea of how to wander through the tricky maze that is love but Diana, regardless of how complicated and frightening love might be, I do know that you mustn't make haste when making a choice. If anything, you must make sure you don't make the wrong choice. You and him deserve to be happy and that, that is the most difficult quest I can think of. And coming from me, a young woman with outstanding imagination, I imagine that is quite the statement."

In spite of herself, Diana snorted a laugh as she hastily wiped her tears off her eyes. "How do you know? How did you know? With Gilbert, I mean."

"Well, you were there," Anne began in a nonchalant manner but, at Diana's unimpressed look, the ginger sighed and smiled softly. "The day I went to your house to talk to Aunt Jo, she told me that maybe the answer would come once my mind was in a state of quietness. When you came to Green Gables and we finally made amends, my mind was at last silent and that was when I finally realized that my heart no longer belonged to me, but to Gilbert."

Diana smiled, soothed by the happiness she felt at hearing Anne speak so fondly of her love. "Do you think the same thing will happen to me?"

Anne shrugged and squeezed Diana's hand in comfort. "I sure hope so but regardless of what happens, you are not alone. I'm right beside you."

oOo

**October, 6th, 1899.**

_Dearest Anne,_

_No one should get to live their lives without knowing who their parents were. I never knew my mother, but my father never failed to tell me all about her so, even though I grew up without her, I still knew I was the one she loved the most in the world._

_You're right, not everybody really cares about resembling their parents. Maybe the privilege of having them present in their lives makes a person take their folks for granted. I don't know. What I do know is that knowing who my mother was has always been a major source of gratefulness for me and now that you know more about your origins, my Anne with an E, that gratefulness is only bigger. The fact that you have survived so much and still are the brightest, warmest soul I know is astounding. You deserve everything in the world, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, and I'm glad you are finally getting it._

_You wrote about constants. It is definitely strange, not arguing with you, but I feel quite similarly as to what you described. You have been a constant in my life, for certain, ever since I met you in the woods. I should have known that no slates, trips across the world or petty arguments would have kept us apart for too long. I don't think anyone really understands me quite like you do, and I consider myself an idiot for not comprehending it earlier. Everyone else definitely did. You should have seen Bash when I received your letter telling me about the gold. The man was infuriating._

_God, Anne, it is so vexing to be so far from you. Don't get me wrong, I'm so proud of us, of the new chapter going on in our lives and of the things we will for sure accomplish during the next couple of years but still, the last I want is to be away from you._

_I apologize if I'm being too blunt but again, I agree with you in that we should be honest with each other. After all, where has our lack of communication gotten us?_

_I believe you, dear Anne, because I was scared too. After Mary's death, I was so terrified of admitting my feelings for you and therefore, altering our relationship. Losing Mary, who was like a sister to me, made me even more hesitant when it came to you. The mere idea of losing you, whether you returned my feelings or not, was excruciating for me. I think that I preferred to maintain our complicated friendship as long as it meant not losing you._

_As much as I'm deeply grateful for Diana, I hate that I wasn't the one to tell you about my feelings. I should count my blessings and focus on the fact that we are here now but...Anne, I could have done everything so differently (I will never be able to apologize enough for approaching you like I did at the ruins. My mind was a mess but, by not thinking carefully about my actions, I harmed both of us greatly)._

_I know that your fights are for you to fight on your own and I cannot imagine a better prepared warrior than you but Anne, please, do not ever think you are not worthy of me. You are my partner and my equal, in every sense of the word. There is no one I'd rather be with and the fact that you, beautiful Anne, chose me makes me the luckiest bastard in the world._

_Maybe we should forget about everything that could have gone differently. The past is in the past where it can no longer hurt us and the important thing, the only thing I care about is that we found each other, regardless of the circumstances._

_I swear I'll be honest with you too from now on. I love you. I am so in love with you that I can't understand how I could have denied it for so long. It is such a wonderful feeling, acknowledging myself as a man in love, and as one who is loved in return. I wish I could be telling you all of this in person, so I could lose myself in your striking eyes and your wonderful red hair but I will have to content myself with saying it to you everyday when we're finally reunited. Fortunately, this feeling doesn't know of distance so, wherever we find each other, I shall always be elated by us finally being together._

_I wish I could feel offended that you ripped my letter but I really can't. I'm just glad my head wasn't smashed by another slate, which would have been completely deserving, just as it was when we first met. I guess it is reassuring for some things to not change at all._

_I have no problem sharing with you the contents of that letter, for its content is entirely dedicated to you:_

_**Dear Anne,** _

_**Since we're parting ways, perhaps forever, I feel I must unburden my heart. You are the fond object of my affection and my desire. You and you alone are the keeper of the key to my heart. Please, don't be alarmed. I don't expect your favor but I can't in good conscience not reveal myself.** _

_**I'm not engaged nor will I ever be, unless it's to you Anne. My Anne with an E.** _

_**It always has been and will always be you.** _

_**With love,** _

_**Gilbert.** _

_I truly do mean it, Anne. Like you said in such beautiful words, I'm no longer in the business of denying that you are it for me._

_Which is why I'd like to ask for your permission to court you. I also have to admit I have sent a letter to Matthew and Marilla informing them of my intentions. Perhaps this is a bit rushed and I apologize if I have been too hasty but I didn't want to wait. If I'm being honest, though, the only permission I need or want is yours. After all, you're my equal, and you should get to be the sole agent when it comes to choosing how to live. Also, your independence and resilient character wouldn't forgive me if I asked others about a decision that only you and I should make._

_So far, everything about Toronto has been positively exciting. The constant level of activity and the permanent progress in all aspects of the city have left me in awe of Toronto. I miss Avonlea, but this change of scenery is breathtaking. I only need your presence for Toronto to be perfect. Perhaps you could visit me during Spring Break?_

_About my studies, I live for the challenge of such a demanding career (even though I am much fonder of the challenge you provided me with while we were classmates), but I'm yet to see the human side of medicine. So far, everything seems so...clinical. Still, the constant knowledge is inspiring and at last, I have acquired enough words to beat you at a spelling game. Perhaps we should engage in some innocent competition when we are finally reunited?_

_Please, tell me all about your classes at Queens. I have no doubt that you will excel at them, just as you have excelled at everything else. By the time you receive this letter, more than two full weeks will have passed ever since you started classes. I truly apologize for the delay but between settling down and getting ready for the beginning of term, I couldn't find the time to reply to your letter. I will try to do better in the future, I promise._

_Also, I wanted to give you a gift to celebrate the beginning of your new chapter. On the blissful day in which I finally got to kiss you, I noticed the charm bracelet around your wrist. I thought quite a lot about giving you something that would represent your time at Queens but I soon realized I have no business doing so when you and you alone will be the protagonist of such an experience. You are a force to be reckoned with, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, and I can't wait to see everything you accomplish in life._

_Anyways, you will find the charm in the envelope along with this letter. I decided to give you something to represent our relationship. I know you aren't fond of its beginning but I am. In fact, I wouldn't change it for the world._

_I am counting down the days until Christmas arrives and I get to be with you once again. Until then, you must know that I love you and that I'm looking forward to telling you so in person._

_With all my love,_

_Gilbert._

_P.S. Of course I was speechless. She told me everything I wanted to hear. Please let her know I'm eternally grateful for her yelling at me._

Gilbert bit his bottom lip in order to conceal his smile as he straightened, letting the letter he had just written dry before folding it closely.

He could hardly contain his happiness when Anne's letter finally reached his hands. It felt as if it was finally real. Sure, he left PEI knowing she loved him but receiving her correspondence, so filled with love and honesty, it meant having a physical token that this, _they_ , were finally real.

Determined to school his features before Dr. Oak entered the class, Gilbert looked around him, taking in the much smaller-than-usual lecture room.

Friday mornings were reserved for the Mental Diseases lecture. Dr. Oak, extra-mural professor of that subject when she wasn't busy with her responsibilities as researcher for the university, was actually the one who managed to get Gilbert into U of T with a fair discount when it came to tuition so Gilbert wanted to make the best impression possible on his benefactor.

He couldn't help but wonder whether the size of the room was supposed to be a sign of something related to the subject. So far, his lectures had taken in place in the biggest halls of the university, being that first year had the most students.

Fifty classmates, at the most, were sitting in a random order as they waited for the professor. Some of them were writing letters and others were chatting amongst themselves but most of them were lazily going through the bibliography for the course.

"Do you think this course was actually an elective?" Fred Wright suddenly asked, his eyes wide with alarm as he slowly analyzed the room. "Have I actually wasted my money buying the books for this stupid class?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. His new friend and roommate was everything except poor. He was actually from Ottawa, and the first-born son of a wealthy family dedicated to farming, though he didn't like to be reminded of the fact. If anything, the one thing Gilbert had managed to discover for sure from his friend was that he was completely overdramatic.

"Please, what you actually regret is missing on the extra hours of sleep," Gilbert grumbled good-naturedly as he smiled crookedly at his friend, his dark eyebrows dancing across his forehead on their own accord.

"Aren't you going to tell me you would much rather be writing to that sweetheart of yours?" Fred retaliated with a roll of eyes. If Gilbert had learned of Fred's dramatic antics, then Fred had learned of Gilbert's utter adoration for his love.

Gilbert opened his mouth to reply but a new voice entered their conversation.

"You have a point, Wright," Roy Gardner quipped moodily from the row above theirs. "This is such a waste of my time."

"It seems as if I have quite some work to do already."

At once, the entire group turned towards the back door, their gazes zeroing on a brunette, intimidating woman who was leaning against the doorframe.

Whenever Miss Stacy had mentioned her friend in Toronto, Gilbert had imagined someone quite alike to his dear teacher. Someone determined, passionate and stubborn surely, but someone kind and gentle as well.

His first impression of Emily Oak told him she was the complete opposite.

As she walked down the stairs towards the front of the lecture-room, Gilbert followed her with his eyes. Not because he was interested or anything but because she reminded him of Anne in everything that she did. Whether it was her heeled-boots or her natural height, she seemed to tower over all of the gentlemen in that room. Her raven hair had been pinned into an elegant updo and her clothes, quite similar to those Miss Stacy wore, brushed against the floor with every step that she took.

It was truly impressive, how her mere presence seemed to render everyone into silence, especially considering that she was only in her late-twenties. Her gaze, proud and relentless, fell on those around her as she calmly made her way to the platform by the front of the room. Once she reached it, she rested her bag on the wooden desk before turning and leaning against as she faced her class.

"Does anyone know why mental illnesses are studied?"

When nobody else answered, most of the attendants slightly intimidated by their professor, Doctor Oak smiled slightly. "Does anyone here disagree in that it is useful to study such diseases?"

At that, Roy snorted.

Dr. Oak perked up at that. "Mr. Gardner, please. Tell us your opinion on this conundrum."

Roy hesitated but eventually leaned against his seat, his attitude smug. "Well, the solution for such diseases is clear. People who suffer from mental diseases are committed to the asylum. I do not see why time must be wasted on something as unimportant as this."

"So you would say that the brain is less important than for example the heart?" Dr. Oak asked, her voice nonchalant as she reached the edge of the platform. She stared at Roy with calm confidence. "What about the stomach? Which is more important?"

When Roy didn't answer, Dr. Oak turned towards the rest of the class. "The brain is a silent, yet a productive member of our bodies. It is where our thoughts come from. It is where our dreams and our memories are contained. It is where we process the information we receive. Every action we do, it is our brain that is responsible for said move. For every invention, every creation, every new idea meant to revolutionize our previous knowledge, it is the brain, the one behind all of it. Without our brains, we wouldn't be who we are."

Gilbert had never thought of it that way and all of a sudden, the course seemed exponentially more interesting.

"Something so important should be studied in order to preserve its health," Gilbert mused softly, already intending to commit every moment of the lecture to memory so he could tell Anne all about it.

Gilbert's voice had indeed been low but, in the dead silence reigning in the room, he was perfectly heard by their professor.

Dr. Oak nodded approvingly at Gilbert. "Exactly, Mr. Blythe. I understand that this class is not what you wanted. A priori, it might not seem as exciting as your other curriculars but it is mandatory for all med students because of its key subject. By understanding how the brain works it is that you will be able to understand how everything in the body is related and therefore, you will be able to think like actual doctors."

At that point, Dr. Oak paused her speech and made her way to the blackboard lined up on the wall. She wrote the name of the subject before turning towards her students once again, nodding to herself as she caught them writing as well. "I can promise you that this will be one of the most important subjects of your careers. It will not only be the only one you will have on mental illnesses but also, the one that will begin paving your minds in your way to become doctors. My name is Doctor Emily Oak and this is Mental Diseases. Shall we begin?"

Gilbert could feel his eyebrows raising in interest.

He couldn't wait until he told Anne he'd found a kindred spirit.

oOo

Once the lecture was over, Gilbert made his way down towards the front of the class. His focus was on the pile of books he was carefully maneuvering on his hands but he smiled slightly as he caught Dr. Oak's eye. "Hello, doctor. I'm terribly sorry to bother you but I-."

"Mr. Blythe," Dr. Oak nodded in recognition. She stopped collecting her materials and crossed her arms behind her back. "You are Miss Stacy's student, am I correct?"

"Yes, I am. I wanted to thank you for the opportunity you've given me," Gilbert continued, slightly unnerved by the accomplished woman. "I have always wanted to study medicine and to be able to do so in such an advanced university, especially when it comes to research, is humbling. Your research on antitoxin, especially, is groundbreaking."

"Thank you, Mr. Blythe," Dr. Oak nodded in appreciation before smiling slightly. "I now see that Muriel described you quite accurately."

"I hope it was all positive," Gilbert quipped with hesitation, thinking of the healthy competition he and Anne had engaged in throughout the years.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Dr. Oak laughed. She finished picking up her things and made her way towards the exit, Gilbert trailing behind her. "Of course, Mr. Blythe. She told me you had found your calling in medicine. I must admit I didn't believe it at first, for it is quite difficult for a person to find a calling, especially at such a young age, but I'm starting to get the feeling she was right. I believe you will do just fine at our fine university, Mr. Blythe."

"Thank you, Dr. Oak," was the only thing Gilbert could utter as he followed the intimidating woman out of the room. It wasn't the first time he heard those words but to be validated by his professor, by his future colleague, it was incredibly honorable.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Dr. Oak stood before the door but suddenly turned towards Gilbert, her hand still posed on the door handle. Gilbert could hear his classmate just outside, discussing amongst themselves as they went on their day but it was only a distinct sound. Gilbert cared infinitely more about what his professor was going to tell him.

"Listen, Mr. Blythe," Dr. Oak said, her eyes narrowed as she studied the young man before her. "I do not grant anybody with privileges they haven't learned. However, I am looking for a student to assist me in my research. It will be an incredible amount of work but it could grant you with better opportunities once you obtain your degree. Do you think it is something you'd be interested in participating?"

"Of course, I would love to be considered," Gilbert replied instantly, withholding himself from jumping in victorious celebration.

"In that case, I urge you to give your best in your classes, especially mine. I will be making my decision after Christmas holidays," Dr. Oak nodded to Gilbert before opening the door. "Good day, Mr. Blythe."

"Good day, Dr. Oak," Gilbert called. He stood by the door frame for a second, frozen as he watched his professor retreat.

After a few seconds, Gilbert made his way outside the university and towards the post office.

He had so much to tell Anne.

oOo

**October, 11th, 1899.**

_Bash,_

_I apologize if this letter is too short but I thought I should inform you of the most important developments before telling you about my life in Toronto. I promise my next letter will be much longer._

_When I left for Toronto, I had no idea of how to fix things with Anne. You have always known of my love for her so I won't bother pretending as if this is something of a surprise to you. You know I broke things off with Winnie because I couldn't be with anyone I didn't love and I loved Anne. I still do._

_Then, life decided to help me out in the form of Diana Barry. She was quite blunt towards me - I'll be sure to describe the scene in detail when I make it back home for Christmas but all I will tell you for now is that you would have enjoyed it tremendously (probably would have joined her, too) -, but she was honest._

_It turns out that Anne did love me back...and that I'm a moke, as you have warned me more than once._

_Fortunately, I was able to get to her in Charlottetown before I had to catch my train again, and I think things are good between us now. I am sending Anne my request to court her and I'm informing the Cuthberts of my intentions so all three letters should be arriving on Wednesday, meaning five days from now. Does this mean I'm finally a man?_

_Please, try not to wake Delly up with all your joyful yelling. I know you were right all along but Bash, your child is small and she needs to sleep._

_Send Delly all my love and please answer at your soonest convenience. I want to know all about home now that you, Elijah and Hazel are living under one roof._

_Gilbert._

_P.S. I'm sure you will see Anne before I do so please, try not to embarrass me. I know you like her more than me but Bash, I'm your brother. Do not betray me._

Miss Stacy was making her way towards the Blythe - Lacroix' household, her step brisk and purposeful as she imagined herself fishing by the river as she took Delly into her arms.

But then, a scream halted her into a sudden stop.

"I KNEW IT!"

Miss Stacy frowned with concern, exchanging a glance with Elijah, who had been working on cutting wood for the fireplace but stopped as soon as Bash yelled.

"Do you know what's going on?" Miss Stacy finally asked Elijah with calm politeness, knowing better than to be surprised by such an outburst. After all, Bash could be a child when he wanted to be.

Elijah merely shrugged but before their rather one-sided conversation could resume, the front door opened with a thud and Bash glided through it, one arm carrying Delly and the other holding a piece of paper proudly.

"Miss Stacy!" Bash called in surprise as soon as his gaze landed on the startled teacher. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Sebastian!" Miss Stacy replied, her voice laced with laughter as she nodded towards the letter the tall man held in his hands. "Good news, I hope?"

"The best of them," Bash replied cheerfully. He handed the letter to Miss Stacy before twirling Delphine around, smiling widely as the little girl gurgled happily. "Blythe is actually capable of doing things right."

Elijah, who had resumed his task, stopped once again at those words and straightened with a sceptic expression. "I don't your brother all that well but…wait, don't tell me he finally admitted his crush over the ginger girl."

Bash rolled his eyes at Elijah's careful tone but smiled widely once again. "See? You met Anne once, maybe, and you were still able to see what was going on between them."

"I have eyes," Elijah quipped drily, though not as forceful as he would have in the past. "I'm glad he's used them too."

Bash sighed at that and turned towards Miss Stacy, who was reading the letter with a wide smile gracing her features. "What do you think?"

Miss Stacy looked up slowly, as if struggling to get her gaze off the wonderful letter. "I knew there was something going on between them. However, it appears you knew even before I did?"

At that, Bash got even more excited. He nodded towards his house with a beaming smile. "Miss Stacy, you have no idea. Let's make some tea, and I will tell you all about it while I put Dellie back to sleep. I'm afraid I woke her up with my screaming."

Miss Stacy shook her head in faux exasperation. "Dr. Blythe said so himself, Sebastian. The girl needs to sleep."

Bash turned around to follow her but suddenly, Elijah straightened and called, "Bash, wait."

Bash complied, albeit with a slight frown on his forehead. "Yes, Elijah?"

Elijah gulped before speaking nervously, his voice breaking slightly. "Mom... she told me about Anne. She would have been so happy about this."

Bash nodded with a sad smile and left Elijah to resume his work. His thoughts, as always, were with Mary.

oOo

**October, 11th, 1899.**

Matthew and Jerry are working by the edge of the Cuthbert's grounds when a familiar figure suddenly appears by the distance.

"Matthew! Matthew!"

The older man straightened at once, his eyes widening in alarm as he took in the sight of his sister running towards him in quite a state. Quickly dropping his tools onto the ground, Matthew rushed to Marilla, therefore preventing her from running any longer.

"For Heaven's sake, Matthew, how could you be so deaf?" Marilla demanded as soon as she regained her breath. "I have been calling for you ever since I left the house."

Knowing her tongue-lashing was just her way to cope with the sudden stress, Matthew ignored her skillfully. Still, he nodded at the letter Marilla held in her hands. "What is it? Is it Anne? Is she okay?"

By then, Jerry had also joined them. Marilla glanced at him before rolling her eyes and handing Matthew the letter as she huffed impatiently. "Is Anne okay, don't be ridiculous. Of course she's okay! Read, Matthew!"

"Very well, Marilla. Please...calm- calm yourself. There's-there's no need to be frantic." Matthew spoke with intention of reassuring his sister but, as he felt her trademark glare falling on her, he chose instead to clear his throat and study the letter Marilla had handed him.

With surprise, he realized the letter was from Gilbert Blythe.

_Mr. and Mrs. Cuthbert,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_I wish I could be in Avonlea to talk to you two in person but, as I find it impossible to make such a journey with classes having barely started, I suppose this letter will have to do._

_During this last couple of years, I have found myself blessed to count with your friendship. Your kindness - and Anne's -, has prevented me from feeling alone in a world that suddenly found myself without a family. Your generosity has been endless and not only to me but to my brother Bash and the rest of our family. For that, I count you amongst the group of people I trust the most and I will be forever grateful for your presence in our lives._

_I understand that you were in the know of my courtship with a miss in Charlottetown. Under Miss Rose's request, I was not allowed to discuss the state of our relationship until she left for Paris on the same day I left for Toronto and Anne left for Queens. Now that I am free to do so, I must let you know that I have no intention of marrying said miss and that I broke my courtship with her as soon as I realized that._

_Before Mary became ill, she told me to marry for nothing but love. Those are words I have cherished since then, if anything for the fact that my beloved sister-in-law was the one who spoke them._

_I understood rather late, but my affections for your daughter Anne were soon too clear to be ignored. I apologize if I'm being too blunt but I must let you know that the moment that became clear, I had no interest in being with anyone but her._

_I am sure Anne must have told you about the events that took place during our last days in Avonlea. I am sure she must have admitted in detail of how the fates made what they wanted with our circumstances. Still, I wanted it to be me the one who told you of my most serious intentions when it comes to your daughter._

_It is quite clear for me that this is time for Anne and for myself to advance our studies. Our callings - teaching and medicine - are our main priority and I would never wish to deter Anne from her goals and dreams. However, if I may be so bold, I would like to request your blessing to court Anne. I am sure you would agree with me in that she would much rather direct the course of her own life but still, you are her parents and I know that you are the two kindred spirits she values the most, which is why I would feel much relieved should I count with your permission._

_Once again, I must thank you for everything you have done for my family and myself. Your friendship is invaluable._

_Most sincerely,_

_Gilbert Blythe._

Matthew cleared his throat as he looked up. He was rather stunned and by Marilla's tearful eyes, he could tell she was overwhelmed as well but thinking about it carefully, as he tended to do, he found it wasn't a negative feeling.

Of course, Anne had told them about Gilbert's appearance at the boarding house and, while Marilla had been quite scandalized by the kisses they shared, Anne had quickly brushed it off, assuring them that it was only through a kiss that they could have embarked on such a romantic journey, yet one so tragically affected by the distance between them.

Matthew had been so shocked he had been silent through the entire ordeal but really, when hadn't that been the case with Anne?

"What do you think?" Marilla asked as the wind picked up. At once, she took the letter off Matthew's fingers and held it carefully in her grasp.

Matthew gulped as he studied the folded letter, looking between Marilla and the letter several times before finally sighing. "It seems...It seems as if the last few years went by in a second. I can-I cannot believe we are already dealing with...suitors."

Marilla snorted lowly as Matthew whispered that last word, almost as if the idea of suitors were the base for every and all of his nightmares. Soon enough, though, she smiled, secretly thinking of the man she once loved, and whose son had turned into a remarkable young man.

She knew better than to share those musings with her brother, though. Instead, she smiled melancholically. "I suppose it does seem as if the moment has come too soon. I would never be able to picture another man more worthy of our Anne than him, wouldn't you agree?"

Matthew shrugged uncomfortably, the chaos that were his feelings once again silencing him. Finally, he could mutter, "I suppose you are right."

Marilla nodded in appreciation, her hands clasped together before her, the letter secure in their grasp.

"Matthew!"

Jerry's sudden exclamation startled the siblings, forcing them to yield their conversation in favor of the new distraction.

Beyond the Cuthbert's grounds, three figures were barely recognizable as they left the distant treeline. Neither Marilla - who still struggled with her eyesight -, nor Jerry - who had never met them -, could have recognized them but Matthew had went on a rather emotional journey with them so, as soon as they were relatively near, Matthew's eyes widened yet again.

Anne's friend, the native girl.

Ka'kwet was back with her parents.

"Aren't they?" Marilla began rather slowly but Matthew was already climbing over his own fence, motioning for Jerry to help them.

Matthew could only hope he would have good news for his daughter.

oOo

**October, 11th, 1899.**

_Please, tell me all about your classes at Queens. I have no doubt that you will excel at them, just as you have excelled at everything else. By the time you receive this letter, more than two full weeks will have passed ever since you started classes. I truly apologize for the delay but between settling down and getting ready for the beginning of term, I couldn't find the time to reply to your letter. I will try to do better in the future, I promise._

_Also, I wanted to give you a gift to celebrate the beginning of your new chapter. On the blissful day in which I finally got to kiss you, I noticed the charm bracelet around your wrist. I thought quite a lot about giving you something that would represent your time at Queens but I soon realized I have no business doing so when you and you alone will be the protagonist of such an experience. You are a force to be reckoned with, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, and I can't wait to see everything you accomplish in life._

_Anyways, you will find the charm in the envelope along with this letter. I decided to give you something to represent our relationship. I know you aren't fond of its beginning but I am. In fact, I wouldn't change it for the world._

_I am counting down the days until Christmas arrives and I get to be with you once again. Until then, you must know that I love you and that I'm looking forward to telling you so in person._

_With all my love,_

_Gilbert._

_P.S. Of course I was speechless. She told me everything I wanted to hear. Please let her know I'm eternally grateful for her yelling at me._

_P.P.S. Expect me to tell you all about my Mental Diseases class in my next letter. Dr. Emily Oak, who also happens to be Miss Stacy's friend and the one who got me into U of T teaches the class and she has already made me see that side of medicine under a different light. I now see what you mean when you speak of kindred spirits. Medicine was Dr. Oak's calling, just as it was mine, and I feel honored to be studying with her._

Anne smiled as she read the last part of Gilbert's letter. She could feel a light weight in the depths of the envelope in her hand but for now, she needed to bask in the feeling swimming through her soul so, with closed eyes, she let herself fall onto her bed and sighed dreamily.

How wonderful it was, to be the recipient of such intense love. If she was honest, Anne had always felt Gilbert's feelings for her - after all, the guy was everything but subtle - but she had chosen to ignore them, out of fear, doubt and concern. He had been one of her first friends in Avonlea and the idea of losing for something neither of them were ready for had been positively terrifying.

Being free from that fear was more overpowering that she could have prevented. It was so scrumptious, knowing herself to be in love. The downfall to it all was that she missed her love greatly but still, the relief of having her life fixed itself, of knowing her heart had been spared and that it was going to be cared for by one of the warmest souls he knew was everything, and definitely more than she could have dreamed of.

If only the fear had been slightly less daunting. If only she had dared to risk herself sooner. If only she had had more time to bask in the presence of _him_ before they went their separate ways.

She sat up once again, intending to read his letter a second time. She wanted to drown in his words, she wanted to rejoice in the warmth of his feelings, so magnificent that they had emanated all the way to Avonlea.

She would have to request a detailed description of Toronto. Maybe, if Gilbert was skilled enough, Anne would be able to read it and imagine herself in Toronto, living the life she knew she was meant to have with him.

As she re-read the letter again, finding her curiosity spiking at the mention of Dr. Oak - who must have been quite special if Gilbert had spoken of her as a kindred spirit -, she realized she hadn't really checked what his gift was.

The gift was on her lap and tears were rolling down her cheeks as Josie opened the door without knocking first.

"Shirley-," Josie began, sighing as she caught the red blotches spread across Anne's cheek. "Shirley, not you too. I have not moved into Charlottetown to live with a bunch of ninnies."

"What-" Anne began, clearing her throat as her voice broke from the emotion of it all. She wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her dress and took a deep breath before resuming. "What did you mean when you said 'not you too'?"

Josie rolled her eyes with impatience but leaned against the doorframe to Anne's and Diana's room anyways. "I meant that Ruby is in her room crying over a love letter Moody sent him. I know you are quite dramatic and passionate, Anne but please, I had more faith in you."

Ever since Billy's and Josie's incident, her friendship with Anne had changed. Josie Pye would always be quite blunt and snobbish, it was who she was, but suddenly, Anne began to see Josie's harsh comments as a defense mechanism, rather than an attack towards her.

So, instead of engaging in an argument with the blonde, Anne laughed as she rose to her feet. "I know, I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to being in love. With Gilbert of all people! If you had told me about this an year ago, I would have laughed in your face. Can you believe we're together? Doesn't it sound like the most wonderful of fairy tales?"

"You're right. It sounds so unreal that it must be fairytale," Josie deadpanned before handing Anne a small piece of paper. "Here. This telegram just arrived for you."

"Thanks, Josie." Anne went back to her bed, carefully laying Gilbert's letter beside her before reaching for the telegram.

Josie, however, hesitated by the door. "Anne?"

"Yes?"

"What did he give you?"

With an emotional smile, Anne lifted the carrot charm and showed it to Josie with pride. "Apparently, he didn't mind that I smacked him with that slate."

"Of course he doesn't," Josie scoffed as she retreated from the room, leaving the door opened. "Lovesick fool."

Anne shook her head at her friend's antics before placing clasping the charm onto her bracelet. She was about to immerse herself into blissful musings related to one Gilbert Blythe but then, her eyes fell on the telegram.

She opened it with interest, though not at all preoccupied by its contents.

She read it once before her eyes widened in shock.

Ka'kwet was in Green Gables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm actually quite worried about whether I nailed the characters but I guess I'll come back tomorrow and edit it. I've been working on this for a while and I need to step out from this chapter for a sec.
> 
> This chapter was actually longer but I decided to leave some scenes for the following chapters. Not to worry, for we'll get enough teasing from the girls and Bash so Shirtbert is going to have it quite complicated.
> 
> Now, the "Mental Diseases" class was actually a class in U of T in the 1900s. It really struck me how little importance they gave to mental health at that time (not surprising but still). I actually searched for the curriculums of U of T in 1899 and found this file with the courses for First Grade, along with the description of each subject and even the schedule (yeah, nerd alert.)
> 
> It is astounding how a woman was able to be a doctor during this time so I'm giving Dr. Oak quite a role as Gilbert's role model, etc. At the same time, I wanted to make it as believable as I could imagine so I reckoned that if a woman was to teach in a university, then it was going to be one of the less relevant subjects (the feminist in me burns with rage at this but whatever). Also, a major subject during this time is suffragism so that will come up soon enough.
> 
> That's it for now! (I think). Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	3. A Relentless Thorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this fic was only going to be ten chapters long? Well I lied, even to myself.
> 
> The thing is that from now on, I know chapters are going to be extremely long, so I will need to divide them. Part II is going to come once I find the time between exams but I hope you like this. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Also, chapter 3 will cover both November and December so a lot is going to happen there.
> 
> I honestly had so much fun writing this! A few things, the dates before each scene are the ones in which every scene happens (duh) so, when there is a letter, you need to remember that it's not the date of the letter precisely. Usually, the letters will appear from the receiver's POV so you need to remember that between Toronto and Charlottetown, letters took five days to travel (more or less). Hope that helps with any confusion but let me know!
> 
> About this chapter. Ka'kwet's storyline begins to take a protagonist role. For this, I read as much as I could about the residential schools, and the Mi'kmaq culture. Please, if there's any mistake I've made about this subject, let me know at once. Also, Professor Hamilton was an actual professor in Queens in the 'Anne of Green Gables' saga and he will make more than an appearance from now on.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own this.
> 
> Please, leave kudos, reviews and subscribe! Cheers for reading!

**October 14th, 1899.**

It wasn't even midday when the wonderful, refreshing air of Avonlea greeted Anne as if she were an old friend. Anne took the change of scenery with glee, relieved, yet anxious of getting to Green Gables as soon as possible. Alas, she was now a lady, a respectable young woman and as such, she couldn't just hop down the train the moment it halted to a stop, like every nerve in her body craved for her to do.

Considering that, it wouldn't be a surprise that the moment she at last stepped down from the train and spotted Jerry waiting for her on the family's wagon, Belle pulling from it, she breathed rather deeply in relief.

"I had forgotten the relief of glancing at a kindred spirit!" Anne called joyfully as she made her way towards her brother. As she reached them, she stopped by Belle to nuzzle her. "Charlottetown is so close to Avonlea, yet it seems as if I've moved into an entirely different world. It makes me miss all the beloved faces from home all that much more, including yours, Jerry. And Belle! Oh, how I've missed you, my beloved friend!"

"I understand," Jerry tipped his hat in greeting, his smile widening with mischief as he took in the fact that while Anne dressed like a lady now, she dragged her bags impatiently behind her the same way she did when she dressed like a kid. "A lot has changed since you left us, soon-to-be Mrs. Blythe."

At that, Anne halted into a stop, her eyes widening and her skin reddening considerably as she spluttered in outrage and shock.

It wasn't that she'd forgotten about Gilbert - that joy, that blissful fact lived in her mind, keeping her together until the moment her and her beau would be reunited. It rather was that with the news about Ka'kwet and the hasty packing she had to make after her last class the day before, it had taken a supporting role in favour of more pressing issues.

Whenever she was done helping Ka'kwet however she could, Gilbert would still be there. That was enough for Anne.

"Jerry!" Anne finally cried, her blush deepening when an elderly lady scowled at her as she walked towards her carriage. "How dare you!?"

"You thought I forgot about it?" Jerry cackled as Anne put her bags in the wagon with a huff and sat besides him with her arms tightly crossed against her chest. "Really, I'm angry that you two _finally_ got together _after_ you left for Charlottetown! As your brother, I deserve unlimited right to tease you!"

Despite herself, Anne couldn't help but smile proudly. "I see school has already improved your vocabulary. Are you liking Ms. Stacy 's lessons?"

"She reminds of you but like, the better parts of you," Jerry replied, snorting when Anne elbowed him. "Anne, ladies are not supposed to hit anybody, let alone their dear brothers!"

"They should make an exception for their 'dear brothers', as you put it," Anne grumbled before glancing at Jerry nervously from the corner of her eye. "Jerry?"

"Anne?"

"Were Marilla and Matthew truly okay with the news about me and Gilbert?" Anne asked. Jerry opened his mouth to reply but, to the surprise of no one, Anne had been defeated by the urge to initiate a rambling rant. "Because I received word of them of their approval and they specifically said they were impressed with Gilbert's letter - of which I know nothing of its contents and it's making me rather nervous, if I'm being honest - and, not that I don't trust Gilbert, because _of course I do,_ but I hate not knowing and-."

"Anne, is there an end to this speech?" Jerry finally cut her off, his tone equally amused and exasperated.

"There was, if you had been patient enough to wait for it," Anne retorted hotly before her eyes lowered to her lap. "I think there was, at least."

"Look, I know nothing about love." Jerry snorted after a moment. "And I don't think I want to know. It brings as much pain as it brings happiness, in my opinion. But you two…you make sense together, I guess. At the very least, we all knew of your feelings for one another before the two of you figured it out, so no one is surprised. And Mr. and Ms. Cuthbert didn't lie. I read Gilbert's letter and I don't think any parent would have disapproved."

Anne gulped nervously, offering a small smile. "Thank you, Jerry."

"And even then, you two were almost too late."

"Jerry-."

"Seriously, who falls in love with a girl but brings another one to a fair? I mean, I know Gilbert is supposed to be smart but, is he really?"

" _Jerry-._ "

"And Anne, seriously, how is it that it took you _so long to see?_ I was with the two of you for two minutes, years ago, in Charlottetown, and I saw you two loved each other. And yet, he left for who knows where and when he came back, you two lost the time competing!"

" _Jerry._ "

"If you two end up having children, can I please tell them about how you met? The slate' incident is my favorite."

"Enough," Anne finally managed to intervene, equally glowering and smiling as Jerry cackled with joyful glee. Smiling not because she appreciated Jerry's teasing, but because if one looked at her story with Gilbert, it was slightly ridiculous. Not that she liked for it to be pointed out but still, now that there was no more confusion or heartache, she could see their story and be fond of it. "There will not be any more speaking, am I clear?"

"I can tell you about Gilbert's letter if you want-," Jerry began, a mischievous glint brightening his eyes but trailed off as Anne turned towards him with a murderous glare.

"No. More. Words." Anne hissed, raising a hand when Jerry opened his mouth. "And that includes singing."

A moment of silence enveloped them as Anne turned her gaze towards the Lake of Shining Waters and greeted it with an emotional smile. Meanwhile, Jerry kept his eyes forward as he steered the horses down the path, his grin sly as he felt Anne's annoyance rolling off of her in waves.

Then, he spoke.

"You look happy, Anne."

Anne couldn't help but grin at that. "I am. Today is not about me but...I'm really happy."

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy." Jerry shrugged in a nonchalant manner. "I may have missed you."

"May?"

"I'm not sure, yet. Ask me later."

"I know you did," Anne taunted him before her smile softened. "I missed you too."

* * *

**October, 14th, 1899**

As she lay eyes on Green Gables, Anne felt an odd sense of homesickness, making her want nothing but to make plum puffs with Marilla and help Matthew around the farm. She didn't forget about her friend though, not even as her heart seemed to be overwhelmed with nostalgia so, leaving Jerry to enter her bags in payment for his teasing, she hugged her parents quickly, talked for a few minutes with Aluk and Oqwatnuk, and set off to find Ka'kwet.

She found her friend by the foot of the tree next to the house, the one next to her window. There, hidden from the world yet in touch with nature, a friend that once upon a time had offered unmeasurable comfort, Ka'kwet sat with her arms tightly wrapped around her legs, the end of her raven hair brushing her shoulders every time she moved slightly, and her eyes on the grass around her.

Anne didn't know how long she stood apart, watching her wounded friend. As it had been the day before, she remembered the fiery, vivacious girl that threw a handkerchief at Billy Andrews when he was rude to her. She remembered the day Ka'kwet taught her how to braid her hair in the Mi'kmaq style, told her about her culture and gave her the name of Melkita'ulamun. She remembered that girl, and she could believe that the girl before her now was the very same person. What she couldn't was forgive those who forced her to change.

How could anyone feel entitled to erase such a rich, lively, beauteous culture? How could anyone fail to understand that erasing a culture, any culture, was equal to erasing the very essence of people? How could anyone fail to be empathetic, sensible, _decent_ in such a tremendous manner?

'We want to leave as soon as we can.' Aluk had translated for Oqwatnuk after Anne greeted them. 'We don't feel safe. Ka'kwet is not safe. But she wanted to see you, Melkita'ulamun. She wants to say goodbye.'

Maybe that's the only way she could help, by allowing Ka'kwet to say goodbye. It was such a harrowing thought and so unlike what Anne's very essence stood for but, this wasn't her story, her life. It was hers. Ka'kwet was the one who suffered such appalling injustice so, whatever she could do to help, she would.

With her resolve formed, Anne straightened, pulling her lips into an encouraging smile. "Ka'kwet."

Ka'kwet looked up slowly, as if she struggled to connect that name to her person. As her eyes fell on Anne, she frowned. "Anne? You look so different."

Anne looked down at her dress, the very same one she had travelled in from Charlottetown, and flustered nervously. "I'm sorry, I just got here and I was so eager to speak to you and make sure you were safe and I-," Anne quickly cut herself before her overwhelming feelings managed to get the best of her. She began to take the pins off her hair, letting it fall down her back in copper waves, and gestured for the place next to Ka'kwet. "Can I sit with you?"

Ka'kwet nodded mutely, watching Anne thoughtfully as she made herself comfortable with her back resting against the tree.

Anne wasn't really sure of how long they sat in silence but she was halfway through making a flower crown for Ka'kwet when the younger girl turned towards her. "How much did they tell you?"

Anne shook her head. "Nothing, I didn't ask. I thought that I should get to know what you want me to know."

"They sneaked me out one night, the two men who took me back after I escaped," Ka'kwet hesitated, gulping in a poor attempt to refrain her tears from falling. "I didn't see anyone else but the other kids and even they were too scared to open their eyes. And what they were talking about… I didn't understand and no one wants to tell me about it but...I think they make it look like I'm dead so the nuns never find I escaped with their help."

"Do you think they were paid by your parents?" Anne questioned softly.

"They day you went there with Mr. Cuthbert, I was watching. I was...I was locked up and it was really dark and scary but I had a window and when you appeared I was so hopeful, so happy that I would finally be free!" Ka'kwet choked a sob before shaking her head. "And then I wasn't but I saw how the men seemed to think when they were offered money. I saw that my father and mother stayed and I was...relieved but I...hope, I couldn't hope. I was so scared, I still am, even here."

"Your mother told me they want to disappear into the woods so you're safe again," Anne offered after a minute of silence in which she fought to regain her composure. "I'm happy for you, my beloved friend. I am so sorry you went through something no one should have to go through but all I want is for you to feel safe and happy again and I'm so relieved you have the opportunity."

"I keep thinking about the other kids," Ka'kwet admitted. "Their families do not know what is happening, they don't know that we are being forced to forget about our cultures. I...when I said yes to go, I thought I was going to learn but that I was still going to be...me. And then, I was forced to forget my name, my language, my costumes, and everything that was _me_ before. I was forced to think all of that was wrong and who I had to be in there... well, _Ha-Hannah_... was someone good but...I was still treated badly. I felt so alone, even surrounded by kids who were going through the same. I still feel alone, because no one can understand how it feels."

"I wish I could," Anne whispered, finding it hard to speak for fear of making it harder for Ka'kwet to share her story. "I would do anything for you not to feel that."

"It doesn't matter," Ka'kwet offered Anne a small, almost nonexistent smile. "Even if you did, that will not help the others. And once I disappear, I cannot help."

Anne frowned at that but soon perked up. She finished the flower crown and offered it to Ka'kwet with a flourish. "I have an idea."

Sensing a change in Anne's demeanour, Ka'kwet raised her head slightly. "What?"

"Remember when we met and I asked you if I could write an article about your community?" Anne asked, barely withholding herself from expressing her joy at her marvelous idea in order not to scare her friend. "I could write an article about your story - with your permission of course. And, of course, I would only add what you feel comfortable with."

"But, do you think it will matter?" Ka'kwet lowered her gaze as she played distractedly with the flower crown. "If people don't agree with this, then why does it exist?"

Anne couldn't help but frown at that. Maybe Ka'kwet was right, maybe those who read it wouldn't care because it didn't affect them, or their children or their lives. Before her hesitation could evolve any longer, though, she remembered her words to Gilbert, when she promised she would be a relentless thorn in the side of those who refuse to amend the status quo.

Now, she knew she had to be so in order to give voice to those who had been muted by others. She had to fight for those who didn't have the same privilege she did.

And if this wasn't a good place to start, then what was?

"We need to hope that it isn't people's agreement but people's ignorance the reason why this is still a practice," Anne replied, her voice passionate no matter how hard she tried to cover it. Fortunately, that seemed to encourage Ka'kwet even further. "Remember when they told you about this school and they made it seem like a good thing? They could have done the same exact thing to the others. Your mother and father would have never let you go if they knew the truth, Ka'kwet, and I wouldn't have supported it either. If we speak up, we have to believe it will be enough for others to join our voice with ours."

The idea of doing something seemed to have brought a certain spark back to Ka'kwet's eyes but she still seemed dubious. "I don't know if I can fight, Anne, I'm so sad and tired. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Anne gently shushed her as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "I can fight for you. I will not stop until I have done everything in my power to assure you justice. You can go with your family and regain your peace and trust that I will fight. I swear it to you."

"You really think you can?" Ka'kwet whispered.

"For a friend?" Anne smiled before placing the flower crown on her friend's head. "Anything."

Ka'kwet's answering smile was every reward Anne needed.

* * *

**October, 14th, 1899.**

During the first Saturdays ever since they began to attend Queens, Diana didn't find it so hard to be without a suitor. Sure, Moody showed up at 2 PM without a fault, carrying a bouquet of roses that he offered to Ruby with a bashful smile.

Other than that, it wasn't so hard. None of the other girls were courting except for Anne, but she didn't expect Gilbert to show up until at least winter break, and they hadn't even made plans yet so, their Saturdays afternoons were for teasing and gossiping about the happy couple while the one roped into chaperoning - usually Jane - grumbles behind them.

When Diana woke up that Saturday, though, she already knew she was in for a difficult day. Not only was Moody expected to call on Ruby but also, both Jane and Tillie were expecting young men to call on them during the afternoon. Both of the Pauls had been detained in Avonlea but still, her friend had gained several admirers during their first weeks at Charlottetown.

If only Anne had been there, instead of back in Avonlea with her parents and Jerry.

Gods. Jerry.

With a plop, Diana hid her face in her pillows and withheld a groan. Her life was such a mess.

By the time she gathered enough strength to get dressed and go down to have breakfast with her friends, just before she risked being chastised by Mrs. Blackmore, she had decided that she wasn't going to watch. She wasn't going to witness their joyful romanticity, as selfish it may sound, and she wasn't going to revel in her own misery. She was going to go upstairs, read the chapters they were meant to study the following week in English Literature, and make Anne proud.

When 1:55 PM found her in her room, looking out the window for the expected suitors in solemnity, Diana wanted to hit herself.

Yet again, she had to remain herself that she had broken up with Jerry. She had seen that they were too different and therefore, incompatible when it came to courting. All of those reasons had been solid, logical, even reasonable while she was still in Avonlea but now that she was in Charlottetown, in a society so different than the one she once knew, she couldn't help but wonder whether those reasons had been all of that according to her standards… or her mother's.

Of course, she had visited Charlottetown a lot so the change in society shouldn't have been a surprise but she was rapidly noticing that one thing was visiting a city and another thing entirely was to live in it. Charlottetown, Diana supposed, was a far cry from Toronto or even Ottawa, when it came to diversity, but still, it was so different from Avonlea. So different than the idea of someone like her and someone like Jerry being together didn't seem so impossible all of a sudden.

The question was, did she want to risk the rage from her mother and the rejection from her father for Jerry? Did she love him enough?

"Ms. Barry, what are you doing?"

Diana turned, offering a polite smile at Josie, who entered her room without invitation. "Hello, Josie. I was...admiring the view."

"Admiring?" Josie questioned as she stood besides Diana. Then, she pointed at the quivering mess that was Moody as he made his way towards the Boarding House. "Or envying?"

"I'm sorry but that is none of your concern," Diana replied rather defensively, her eyes following Moody's advances. Then, she sighed. "It's not that I envy Ruby but rather, that they have the chance of being together."

"I know," Josie replied smugly. "It takes one broken heart to know another, I suppose."

At that, Diana startled, looking up at Josie with apprehension. "Um, you-."

"Barry, there's no need to get all flustered," Josie scoffed. "Billy hurt me and I've made my peace with it. So should you."

"Did you really make your peace?" Diana questioned softly.

Josie's shoulders sank down for a split second before she straightened again. "No. I've accepted that it happened. I will never be okay with it."

"You shouldn't," Diana agreed. "That absolute moron had no business hurting you."

The two unlikely friends looked at each other in silence before bursting into laughter.

"Do you remember when we used to speak about boys and marriage?" Josie suddenly asked, once silence had fallen between them once again. "We used to be so sure our lives were going to be fairytales and that our husbands would be nothing short of Prince Charming."

"We should have known it wasn't going to be so easy," Diana agreed with a small smile.

"Anne almost did," Josie commented with a snort. "I told her Gilbert was Ruby's but I should have known better. Those two fools were one another's since the first day."

"I don't know if you should fault yourself, considering they almost didn't see it until it was too late," Diana shook her head in exasperation. "They had the chance for it to be so easy, yet they made it almost impossible."

"It kind of fits them, though." Josie shrugged. Slowly, she moved away from the window and sat on Anne's bed. "I know she is your best friend or whatever it is you call each other but I still find her annoying and therefore, she makes it difficult to speak kindly of her."

"And your point is?" Diana asked, equally annoyed of how Josie spoke of her bosom friend, yet amused that the blonde girl still found the need to hide her friendship with Anne.

"My point is that she did everything well, in a way. I mean, she was certainly obtuse when it came to Gilbert but she chose to focus on herself before falling in love...or accepting that she had fallen in love already, that is." Josie explained with a roll of eyes. "She found her true calling, like Gilbert did before they decided to court."

"That must be nice," Diana sighed as she sat on her bed. "Knowing what you want to do with your life."

"Leave it to the two know-it-alls of our class to beat us to it," Josie snorted exasperatedly before her features grew thoughtful. "Still… I think I want to do that. I want to wait so when I eventually marry, I will be sure of who I am...and who he is."

"I can't believe I will say this," Diana shook her head with an honest smile. "But that sounds like a sensible plan. I hope you accomplish that, Josie."

With that, Diana lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling in a pensive manner. Maybe she had been looking at the issue with Jerry in the wrong way. Maybe, if she didn't know what she wanted or whether she had ended things because of her or the others, then she needed to figure out herself before discovering the extent of her love for Jerry.

"Wait," Diana suddenly raised her head. "Didn't you have to chaperone?"

"Please," Josie scoffed. "I sent Lily with them. I'm not about to willingly spend the afternoon with Moody Spurgeon."

* * *

**October, 15th, 1899.**

"There you go," Marilla said as she poured boiling water onto Anne's cup. "One last tea before you take the train."

"Thank you, Marilla," Anne smiled as her adoptive mother sat in front of her.

As comfortable silence fell amongst the duo, Anne couldn't help but grow nervous as she tried to find the words to ask what she'd been thinking since Ka'kwet and her parents left that same day at sunrise.

In a few hours, Anne had managed to talk about everything with both Matthew and Marilla. Anne had described Queens with the utmost care, making sure her tales were so detailed that her adoptive parents could picture the scene for themselves, even if they didn't have as much scope for the imagination as their daughter.

They had also discussed her courtship with Gilbert, and Anne was relieved to hear they had no reservations against the young man she had given her heart to. She had also had the chance to read his letter and, though the clear respect he had for her and her ambitions made her fall even deeper in love with him, she couldn't help but feel even more grateful that she stopped Jerry before any teasing regarding the letter could begin.

Anne had even wondered about Bash, Dellie, Hazel and Elijah, insisting to know every detail about their lives since the duration of her trip made it impossible for her to visit them. She hoped Gilbert would understand when she got to tell him about her visit.

What they hadn't discussed was her decision to write about Ka'kwet's experience at the residential school. While Ka'kwet, Aluk and Oqwatnuk were their guests, neither Marilla nor Matthew had said anything against the article but now that they were gone, she could see they were opposed to it.

The fact that they hadn't said anything about it, especially Marilla, made Anne incredibly anxious.

So, when Matthew entered the house, ready to join then for tea, Anne couldn't hold it any longer.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Anne exploded, her eyes pleading at Marilla mostly. "I know that there is something you are not telling me so, _why_ are you keeping it yourselves? You've never done that before!"

Matthew coughed rather uncomfortably. "Anne-."

"I know that this article will gain me a lot of attention, if I even manage to publish it somewhere but I can't _not_ help my friend!" Anne continued, her face growing slightly reddish as she rambled on, tea completely forgotten. "And those kids without their parents, can you even imagine what that must feel like? Because I went through hell before coming here but at least I could leave!"

Jerry chose that time to join them after washing up. He stood in the doorway, a frown on his forehead. "Why is Anne rambling again?"

"And I'm sorry if the repercussions will cause you to be embarrassed or worried for me but you shouldn't be!" If Anne heard Jerry at all, she didn't show it. "After all, Gilbert and I courting so it's not like my reputation will prevent me from marrying and really, why should any of us care what anyone else has to say? I think that-."

" _I_ think that you should like to drink your tea before it gets too cold," Marilla cut her off efficiently, her gaze severe as Anne widened her eyes. "Now, if you will allow us to speak, maybe we can put this matter to rest once and for all."

Anne immediately nodded and reached for the plum puffs. "Of course. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Now, I will thank all of you to avoid interrupting me while I speak." Marilla stated, her head held high, though she eyed Jerry as she uttered that warning. "You are right, Anne, we do worry about you, but not for the reasons you think."

"Then why?" Anne couldn't help but frown, hiding her head and taking another plum puff when Marilla silenced her with a look. Jerry, who sat besides Anne, snorted at the scene, quickly covering it by taking a sip of her tea when Marilla turned towards him instead.

"Anne, one of the traits I admire most about you is your determination and your will to do the right thing." Marilla began, her voice concerned even as Anne offered her a tentative smile. "While I will never be able to fully understand your courage to make the world change for the better, it doesn't mean that I fail to see that that change is needed and that you can do anything you set your heart into."

"...but?" Anne asked slowly when Marilla hesitated.

Marilla sighed before turning towards Matthew by the head of the table. "Don't you want to say anything, Matthew?"

Her brother, who seemed completely focused in his tea, coughed as the attention was brought to him. Once he regained his breath, he returned Marilla's look. "I don't think I do...Marilla. Thank- thank you all the same."

After throwing an unimpressed glance in Matthew's direction, Marilla turned towards her daughter. "I have gotten to understand your drive and more...liberal views. Even, to some extent, I have managed to accept them. When it comes to Ka'kwet and the other Indians-."

"Indigenous," Anne corrected before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, please continue."

"I believe that, when it comes to the indigenous communities, our God would be accepting of any culture. Justice must be made but _I_ understand that. _Matthew and Jerry_ understand that. I'm sure that Gilbert and your other friends will understand as well." Marilla continued. She paused to take a sip from her tea cup. "I'm not sure that anyone else will understand, or that they will appreciate a woman speaking out over such a serious manner. Do you understand, Anne?"

"What we are worried about, Anne," Matthew jumped in, to the surprise of everyone. "Is that you will find more enemies than allies once the article is published. We know that you are an excellent writer and that your heart is in the right place but the readers...you can't be sure that everyone will care or-or that they will...take the time to under-understand. We don't want you to get hurt - that's all."

"I know it will be hard," Anne admitted. She fixed her gaze on Jerry, who was serious for once, before turning to look at anxious Matthew and finally gazing at severe Marilla. "And I know change isn't easy. It never is. But I don't want to do this because adventure will remain forever my first love or because I crave to be noticed or because I think too much of my skills as a writer. Those are wrong reasons and I don't want to do this because of them. I once promised Gi-someone that I'd fight to change the society and those who opposed that change and I can't do that if I don't speak in favour of those oppressed. Please, dearest Marilla and Matthew, my two beloved kindred spirits, can't you see that I will only get hurt if I _don't_ try?"

Marilla looked at Matthew before smiling at Anne in fond exasperation. "We're proud of you, Anne. Now, eat up. You have a long way before you reach Charlottetown and I will not have you leaving my roof hungry."

* * *

**October, 15th, 1899.**

On the ride towards the station, the teasing was as present as ever between Anne and Jerry. For once, Anne felt somehow even more melancholic than when she left the first time. The last time, she had done so while her heart was still rendered to thousands of different conflictive thoughts and musings. Diana, her biological parents, Gilbert and her future, it had all prevented her from feeling everything she was supposed to feel as she left her home for the first time.

Now, she had the time and feel she did. She felt the sorrow of having to say goodbye to Marilla and Matthew probably until winter break. Her gaze was distant as she uttered her silent farewells to the beloved structure of her childhood home, to the tree beside her room, to the Lake of Shining Waters and to every aspect of Avonlea that had been the protagonist in her childish musings and daydreams.

With the loss of Ka'kwet and the responsibility she now had, Anne felt as if she had just left her childhood for good in favour of the harsher reality. So, she mourned. Not because it was tragic but because she knew the moment would arrive and arrive it did.

Her mind was also with Ms. Stacy, Bash and even Mrs. Lynde. She wondered when had she gone from having too much time in her hands to just enough to catch up with her closest relatives. It filled her with sadness but this time, it came with a welcomed sense of purpose and drive.

She recalled the article about women and how, despite the accurate message, her impatience and rush ended up sabotaging it by making people focus on her rather than on the article.

Now, Ka'kwet's experience was entirely different yet just as serious and yet, with pride, Anne felt as if she was ready to tackle such a topic because of how much she had learned and because of the reasons she was doing this. With Josie, she wanted people to listen but she forgot to include those she was speaking for in the decision. With Ka'kwet, she had been _allowed_ to speak for her friend and therefore, she was telling the story of the one who actually mattered.

Still, Anne was not indifferent to Jerry's thoughts. His eyes, as much as they brightened every time Anne scoffed or came with a retaliation, they spoke everything he didn't want to say. Anne had spent a lot of time studying people, for literary purposes of course, so she knew him, she knew what he wanted to ask and he knew he wasn't ready to help.

It wasn't until the train arrived at the station that Anne turned to him with a small smile. "She's okay. Do you want me to tell her anything?"

Jerry turned to her with a grimace. "Is she truly okay? Do you promise?"

Anne held out her pinky. "I swear most solemnly."

With a snort, Jerry joined pinkies with her. "You are a true friend, Anne."

It wasn't until the train left the station, Anne inside of it and her gaze on the retreating figure of her brother that she realized he never answered her question.

* * *

**October, 16th, 1899.**

_Dearest Gil,_

_It is so strange, to have been so confused and unsure about us for so long but now, I do not think I could summon those old, haunting concerns, not even if I tried. Which I won't, because we have had enough drama to last us for a lifetime but still, I cannot help but feel as if I was experiencing a daydream, judging by the fairytale feeling of it all. Do you think you could make it to Charlottetown as soon as possible to prove that I am not dreaming anything?_

_I know that's a far-fetched hope but if anything, I figured you would enjoy the challenge._

_I absolutely adore the charm and I will wear it with pride from now on but I am incredibly more proud of the man I've given my heart to. I am a passionate believer of the fact that I would have never loved someone or have chosen someone to love me who didn't see me as his equal. Still, I'm really thankful that it is you, Gilbert Blythe. Regretfully, I must agree with you yet again when you say we shouldn't talk about the past, since we will see each other for Winter Break and until then, there are much more pleasing thoughts to fill our letters with._

_However, I must write one last thing. Since you can't feel offended over my atrocious crime, I certainly will for the two of us. How could I have ever ripped such a beautiful and excruciatingly romantic letter, I will never know. Do you think you could write it to me in a separate piece of paper, so from now on, we could pretend that to be the first copy I've received of this letter?_

_Oh, how I long to see you again! Though I like to think of myself as driven as ever, I still find myself thinking of you and of all the activities we will engage in once we are reunited. Poor Professor Hamilton, from my English Literature course, had to chastise me twice for daydreaming! Since then, I like to think that I have improved in hiding obvious signs of my distraction because, unfortunately, I have yet to find a way to stop imagining us walking through the snow hand in hand while the sun offers me what little warmth it can provide and the comfort of your presence does the rest. I can imagine you reading this with a smug smile while your eyebrows do their usual gracile dance so I want you to know, Mr. Blythe, that I am as excellent a student as I was in Avonlea, and therefore, you will still have to beat me fair and square._

_Speaking of Winter Break, when will you be able to make it here? I know that you must be swamped with pending assignments and papers, and I assume you have been working extremely hard to impress Dr. Oak in order to ensure the internship with her but if you could let me know at your earliest convenience, that would be excellent. More than anything, I long to talk to you without any restrictions related to the long distance or the size of the paper. And I would be so grateful to join you in Toronto for Spring Break. We need to coordinate the dates of our exams but I will try my hardest to go there. To that goal, I no longer wish for you to describe Toronto for me, if that's agreeable with you. I would very much like to see it for myself._

_How are your classes going? Has Dr. Oak's class continued to be everything you expected of your career in medicine? To tell you the truth, I was so relieved when I read your second letter, the one in which you told me about Dr. Oak in more detail, and I read of how the courses no longer seemed as overly clinical and detached. I do hope I get to meet this role model of yours, even if her intimidating and severe disposition, as you described it, renders me into a quivering mess._

_You ask about my life here. I am afraid I could spend an entire book writing about my life in Queens and yet, I would never do it justice. I have been here for almost a month and yet, I still can't get enough of how different are the lifestyles of Charlottetown and Avonlea. I can only imagine what it must be like in Toronto. Of course, the girls - sans my beloved bosom friend and Josie -, have already begun taking advantage of a life in which suitors are allowed. It is particularly amusing to watch Moody trip over his own feet as he makes his way towards our Boarding House, even if it makes me long for the day in which you may be able to call on me in such a manner. Still, Moody is the embodiment of chivalry and Ruby the personification of bashful beauty whenever she accepts the roses Moody never fails to bring so I'm elated for them._

_My classes are as wonderful as ever. I cannot seem to shake the feeling of discussing the most pressing of matters whenever I sit in one of those enormous, wooden classrooms, making me feel like the most distinguishable of ladies. Of course, my favourite class is English Literature with the wonderful Professor Hamilton, who I feel could be best of friends with our dear Ms. Stacy even though he is several decades older. My English class is a close second, if it weren't for the fact that it is the first one I have on Monday mornings, when my urge to sleep seems particularly ready to fight the several cups of coffee I take during breakfast. I know that you, as the wonderful doctor you are on your way to be, will remind me to go to bed early so I'm in no need of such doses of caffeine but really, Gilbert, where would my passion for the most romantic of speeches and the wonderful descriptions of characters be if I didn't stay up for a few hours after curfew reading?_

_Now, onto sadder news, I must share with you the most dreadful of news. A few hours ago, I received a telegram from Marilla, telling me that my friend Ka'kwet has appeared at Green Gables along with her parents. She is part of the Mi'kmaq tribe, and of the countless kids that were taken under false stories into residential schools placed by the government to deprive them of their culture, religion and costumes. Since I have a quiz on Friday, I unfortunately cannot go to Green Gables until Saturday but I'm already racking my brain to find a way to help her. What I've been thinking is that I could maybe write something, anything that would help them but I don't want a repeat of what happened with the last article I wrote. I don't even know how to approach the subject with her, now that I think about it. Do you have any counsel for me Gil?_

_I love you, Gilbert. Please tell me all about your classes and about the friends you make. I am particularly eager to hear about this Fred. From what you mention, I'm thinking of him as the most hilarious mix of Bash's and Cole's characters._

_With all my love, always._

_Anne._

_P.S. I told Diana about your gratitude. She says she's ready to yell at you whenever you desire._

Gilbert read his Anne's latest letter in the library, surrounded by a pile of books and articles and with nothing but the soft light of the nearest lamp to aid him. Still, his mind was engrossed in the way his beloved wrote. If he closed his eyes, he could just picture Anne sitting behind the desk in her room, her hand flying across the paper, slightly faster as she figured a particularly passionate manner to convey a certain thought. He could picture the way her lips would pull up into an excited smile as she wrote, for she saw writing as the most blissful of creation, so magical that they could convey any story to the reader.

He could see her, as clear as he had seen her by the doorway to her Boarding House, copper curls falling around her face and her eyes shining with life. He could see her, and he fell in love with her all over again.

So engrossed he was that when Fred sat in front of him unceremoniously, Gilbert jumped slightly in his seat.

"Easy, Blythe," Fred smirked as he opened the medicine encyclopedia he had brought with him. "What's got you so tense?"

Gilbert remembered a particular passage of Anne's letter.

' _I am particularly eager to hear about this Fred. From what you mention, I'm thinking of him as the most hilarious mix of Bash's and Cole's characters.'_

Gilbert felt like snorting. Anne had never met the guy, yet she had succeeded in picturing him in the most detailed of ways.

"I apologize, I must have been distracted with this letter," Gilbert finally spoke as he carefully folded Anne's letter and placed it in his coat's chest pocket. "Anne wrote."

"Ah, I should have recognized your look as the one of any man in love," Fred cackled, quickly shushing when he received many glares from the adjourning tables. Withholding a smile at the scandalized look of his friend, he leaned closer towards Gilbert. "You do look...troubled, though. What is it?"

With a sigh, Gilbert told him about Ka'kwet and her tragic story with the residential schools. He remembered the little girl and her father, both at the hockey game with his friends and outside of the church. He couldn't believe a girl innocent as her - or any person for that matter - would be forced to renounce their entire culture, the entire reality of what they'd known so far.

With an adoring smile, Gilbert couldn't help but remember about the time Anne promised that she would be a relentless thorn in the side of those who refused to amend the status quo, as she had put it. He had promised, to himself, that he would never stand in her way.

To not only do that, but to be able to help her, it was one of Gilbert's greatest blessings.

"Why is she in Charlottetown?" Fred asked after a moment of silence. "Someone as...daring as you claim her to be ought to be in a place in which her ideals won't be stomped over for more traditional notions."

Gilbert looked around him, smiling sheepishly at the classmates who glared at them for the noise they were making, before lowering his tone into a whisper. "Well, now she's in Queens but once she graduates...well, it's up to her to decide."

The idea of Anne moving into Toronto, of them marrying, was everything he could hope for but he couldn't ask that of her. Not while there was still so much she, and him, wanted to be. Now that they knew their fates lay with one another, Gilbert felt like they had all the time in the world, and it was okay. As long as they were together, Gilbert felt no rush.

"What do you mean it's up to her?" Fred, however, was not understanding. "Aren't you marrying her?"

"I would love nothing more than to marry my Anne but I know better than to tell her what to do." Gilbert eyed his blonde friend, who, with his brown, wide eyes would look every bit of an innocent angel if it wasn't for his permanently devious smile. He wondered what Anne and Fred's meeting would be like and snorted. They would probably gang up on him. "Believe me, I learned that the hard way."

Fred frowned with confusion. "But haven't you two talked about this before? I mean, you had all summer in Avonlea before you came here and she left for Queens, right?"

Gilbert's smile quickly turned uncomfortable. "Well, not really."

Silently, while Fred took that in, Gilbert wished desperately for his friend to move on from the current topic. Right then and there, he would have been ready to talk about literally anything else, and he was even desperate enough to let him know.

"Pardon?"

Gilbert closed his eyes almost comically.

Still, he remembered the words he wrote to Anne. Their past was the past, their mistakes were no longer affecting their lives so really, it wasn't of any good to them to continue dwelling on them.

Still, if he didn't open his eyes while he told Fred about their story, the misunderstandings, the petty quarrelling, Winnifred, and the ruins, Gilbert was ready to blame it on his exhaustion.

It took him more time and effort that he was ready to invest but tell Fred he did and finally, there was nothing but silence between them as Gilbert cringed over his stupidity yet again and Fred processed all that information in.

At last, when he couldn't bear it any longer, Gilbert dared to open one eye.

Fred's stare was unimpressed, at best. "Let me see if I understand. Miss Shirley-Cuthbert rambled on about pirates and that's how you figured out she didn't feel the same for you? And therefore, you almost propose to another lady you had no feelings for?"

Gilbert closed his eyes again. That moment of misunderstanding still haunted him at night. "Fred, I-."

"No, seriously, I admit I am a bit lost. Is the word 'pirate' some sort of code for you? Is that how you figured out her indifference towards you?"

Gilbert opened his eyes, flustered to his very core. "Fred!"

"What? It's a fair question!" Fred whispered as he raised his arms in surrender. When the person by the table next to them shushed them yet again, Fred leant even more forward. "I swear to god, Blythe, you're so lucky some sort of miraculous providence allowed you to solve things with her. Otherwise, you'd have screwed your entire life without even realizing until it was too late."

"Believe me, I know," Gilbert replied rather stressfully before leaning back on his chair. "I can't wait for Christmas to arrive so I can be with Anne again and we can make sure there are no more misunderstandings."

Fred smirked. "Is your invitation for Christmas still valid? I don't think I would be a good friend if I allowed you to face your fiery sweetheart on your own."

Gilbert felt his eye actually twitch for a moment before he snapped and stood from his chair as drastically as he could in a library. "No, I can't deal with you right now. I'll catch up with you later, alright?"

"Send my regards to Miss Anne with an E!"

"Sod off, Wright," Gilbert muttered as he gathered his books and retreated from the room, his mind on helping his beloved.

Fortunately, he had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> Part II will see an appearance from Dr. Oak, Cole and Aunt Jo, amongst others! I tried to put Bash in this episode (and Dellie!) but it just didn't fit. I promise they will appear more than enough in chapter 3!
> 
> I hope you liked the way I wrote the characters! I was so humbled by the response I got last chapter (thank y'all so so much!) but I think that it gets more difficult the more you progress in a story (to describe the characters accurately, I mean), so I hope you all liked this!
> 
> Also, didn't I promise there was a lot of teasing in the horizon? It feels so good to keep my promise lol.
> 
> Stay tuned for Part II!


	4. A Relentless Thorn (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Okay, so I will come back to this chapter in order to edit typos and stuff but it's currently almost 3 AM and I still need to continue studying. I don't have time to do much this days and I wanted you guys to have the update as soon as possible lol.
> 
> It's been so fun developing some of the plotlines I have in mind for this fic and I hope you guys will like them too! Chapter 3 will see our beloved couple reunited, Bash and Dellie appearing a lot, while Diana and Jerry might be reuniting. Won't spoil anything else but guys, it will cover the months of November and December so who knows how long it's going to be lol.
> 
> Again, remember that the dates before the letters, unless specified otherwise, is the one in which it is received. Therefore, the letter has been written and sent five days before that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
> Please fav, follow and review! Cheers for reading!
> 
> P.S. Read the author's note by the bottom as I explain some of the decisions I made in this chapter!

**October, 16th, 1899.**

If Anne had to choose a feeling with which to describe her life at Queens, it would definitely be the one she had whenever she entered a class.

And it wasn't only the large, wooden classrooms with its descending rows and the platform by the end of the class from which the professors gave their lectures, a sight that still continued to astound her whenever she compared it to the quaint school she had attended in Avonlea. It was a feeling of grandiosity, not only for the higher education she was now being subject to, but pride for the fact that she had gotten there.

It is a universally acknowledged fact that Anne Shirley Cuthbert relished on her limitless scope for the imagination. Training it since she understood enough about her life to know that wasn't what she wanted, Anne had dreamed. She had dreamed of a life in which she was happy and loved. She dreamed of people who loved and understood her in spite of her hideous red hair and boisterous attitude. She dreamed of a family who would accompany, and love her unconditionally...a family that would fulfill the void her previous family had left with their departure.

As she developed her life in Avonlea, her dreams changed, in such a slow, methodical pace that she didn't really notice until the change was completed. Or maybe they hadn't so much changed as they had expanded, the new possibilities in her life adding up to her dreams. Anne would never cease to dream, for it was while she dreamed that she felt most invincible, most capable of doing anything she wanted in a world configured to restrain her in every step of her way. But, as she slowly accepted that her life was exponentially better than the one she had while in the orphanage or with the Hammonds, her dreams began to add the expectations she had in her life, and the goals she set for herself as she realized that - while the world didn't work in the female's favour - it didn't mean she would stop at anything to construct her life in the way she desired.

The classrooms of Queens were the embodiment of the feeling of victory she'd experienced ever since she heard she'd tied first with Gilbert in their exams' scores. The feeling of victory that came with years of battle, in which she had to deal with bullies, with her own negative thoughts, with the fact that she entered a proper society for the first time in her life with no idea of how to behave. Realizing teaching was her calling came after, but she always knew she wanted to get her education so one day, she could gain her entrance in a world where people were as cultured as her and therefore, where prejudice - for once - wasn't king.

Still, this feeling of victory wasn't one she discussed with anybody, not even Diana. Not that Anne was one to hide her thoughts or feelings - if only, she had grown especially proud of the intensity of her own personality, being one to believe that life was there to be felt as much as possible - but she knew no one would understand.

Well, except Gilbert. Anne knew that only a soul who had gone through so much as him could understand but she hadn't mentioned it to him yet. She intended to, of course, because after so many misunderstandings she intended to leave nothing unsaid but she hadn't had the chance yet. There was so much to be said, asked and declared, yet so little space the small sheets of paper left.

Though it had already been a few weeks since the beginning of class, Anne sat in her usual seat, arranged her skirts in a faux primly manner, and looked around with a barely held sense of excitement. As it was Monday and the beginning of the only class she had on her own without any friends, it is quite incomprehensible - for any fellow student - to understand why wasn't her mood deterred in favour of the melancholy attached to her being on her own.

And Anne might have not understood either, if it wasn't for the fact that she was waiting for Professor Hamilton to begin the English Literature Class. And Anne had just placed her worn notebook and pencil on the small desk attached to her chair when the man in question entered the room.

To be honest, Anne would have usually preferred to have a female professor. Though she loved the education she was obtaining at Queens so far, she still remembered the days in which she sat before Miss Stacy and listened with rapture to her lessons on all aspects of the world with a fond sense of nostalgia. More than being her favorite teacher, Miss Stacy would always be her role model in the sense that she had inspired her to be a teacher because of the change she wanted to do in the world but, most of all, for the creativity and imagination it allowed her to promote.

Anne Shirley Cuthbert, above everything, would always be a woman who stood against what the world instructed her to be. Maybe she would get to be a wife and even a mother - though those possibilities were beyond anything she'd imagined for herself - but if she got to be either of those things it would be because she was ready to be so and, most of all, she would make her own life first. She would get to work and she would get to change the world for those around her who needed it, just like her role models had changed it for her when she needed it.

Anne had once told Gilbert she intended to be a relentless thorn in the side of those who refused to amend the status quo. And she was excited to get on with her promise.

As Professor Hamilton left his books on the desk by the left end of the platform and turned towards his class, Anne straightened, snapping out of her musings forcefully before she was forced to do so in a most embarrassing of ways.

Professor Hamilton was a senior Professor at Queens. A man well over sixty, he resembled a particularly kind Santa Claus with his wavy, silver hair that reached his shoulders and his beard. Dressed with an old, brown suit and matching tie, Hamilton commanded respect not out of fear, but out of the knowledge and experience anyone could sense in him. As he stood before his students, the classroom fell into silence almost immediately, as they knew that once Professor Hamilton was ready to begin their lesson, one had to be ready to listen.

"Good morning, class," Professor Hamilton called. His voice was as warm and comforting as a cup of tea during a rainy afternoon and, as the responding chorus of greetings echoed through the hall, the elderly man crossed his arms with satisfaction.

"I am extremely glad that this class hasn't suffered any losses so far," Professor Hamilton continued with animation as he grabbed the papers his students had turned over the class before. He gave it to the student nearest to him and climbed up to the platform again. "English Literature, though seemingly whimsical in comparison to other subjects, is of paramount importance in order to gain a better understanding of the world to live in. You may have enrolled into Queens to comply with your family's expectations or to gain a degree that will allow you to practice a certain profession. Regardless of your course, one of the things you will obtain through this higher education is a better scope of the world we live in and of your roles in it. What you do with that knowledge, that is up to you."

As Anne took her paper from the student who had been passing them, frowning imperceptibly as she took in the below perfect score marked by the right corner of the sheet, Professor Hamilton continued.

"I like to wait after you have delivered the first assignment in order to address a few aspects that differ from the education you may have gotten back home," the man continued, startling Anne out of her racing thoughts as if he were addressing her directly. "Here, you will realize that the workload given from a university is much more strict than the one you are used to expecting. Not only in quantity but also, in quality. When it comes to my class, I'd rather have assignments written with simple vocabulary and that meet the instructions when it comes to length."

Anne raised her hand almost without thought, her temper flared as she heard such outrageous speech from her beloved professor.

"Yes, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert?" Professor Hamilton addressed her calmly.

"I'm sorry, Professor but I don't understand," Anne began, her brows furrowed as she stared at her professor with aggravation. "In a class such as this one, isn't it better to display the length at which we can use the English language?"

"That is a good question, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert," Professor Hamilton acknowledged with a nod. The whispers that had begun with Anne's question were quickly quietened by the professor's answer. "And one I'm glad you did. While the English language is rich and can describe the most powerful of messages, the objective is not to use the words itself, but for the message to be understood. Is that something you could agree with, Miss?"

Anne nodded, remembering all the times Miss Stacy had told her to edit the articles she wrote for the newspaper in order to erase the most flowery and extravagant expressions. "I suppose so, Sir."

"Good. Class, please remember what I am about to say," Professor continued, turning from Anne to look at the class. "Do not write a word for a low or unworthy motive, but always cling to the highest of ideals. Always remember the goal of your writing, which is the message to be delivered. Are there any questions?"

Anne nodded begrudgingly, mulling his professor's words carefully. She supposed it made sense, for words were meant to be understood, after all. If she looked back to her time before moving to Avonlea, she wouldn't have understood half the words she knew now. And in any case, it didn't mean Anne could make use of the whole extent of the vocabulary she knew while speaking so it wasn't the worst sacrifice she would have to endure.

"Very well. Now that I've covered what I expect from you during this course, we will now move on to another subject I would like to address now that you've become acquainted with life in university," Professor Hamilton continued, his eyes glimmering with a hidden message. "I would like to discuss the Avery scholarship for all of you, meant to allow two of the students pursuing a class licence the opportunity to further their education in Redmond College."

At that, Anne looked up from her notes, her clear eyes unknowingly glimmering at the excitement of the challenge while her heart began to beat rapidly, overcome with the thrill of achieving yet another recognition.

oOo

**October, 20th, 1899.**

Waiting until his next class with Dr. Oak was torture.

Of course, the few days he had between Anne's letter and his Mental Diseases' class were useful in the way that he could think things through and plan what to say to his mentor, who he admired and was intimidated by in an equal manner.

Not for the first time, Fred Wright was a welcome addition in his life during those days. Sure, now that he knew the extent of the misunderstandings between him and Anne, meant it didn't go one day without him being the object of his friend's remarks but still, they meant a distraction. More than that, the friendly banter reminded him of Bash and of home and it gave him a sense of comfort in a world he did not know, even though he was pursuing the career he loved.

So, the time moved in what seemed like a snail's pace. Yet, it moved.

And, at last, Friday dawned particularly sunnier than what was expected for mid- October, and it was time for his Mental Diseases' lecture.

As soon as Dr. Oak let them go, Gilbert stood from his chair, told Fred that he would meet him back in their dorm, bypassed Roy as he climbed the stairs towards the exit with his mouth twisted into a scowl and at last stood just before the platform.

Dr. Oak straightened with a nod when she noticed the raven-haired' young man looking at her nervously. "Mr. Blythe, did you have a question about the current techniques of research we discussed in class?"

"Not yet, Dr. Oak," Gilbert replied rapidly, resembling his sweetheart as he fidgeted in his place, hiding his hands behind his back as they began to tremble. "I was actually wondering if you could help me with something, Dr. Oak."

The young woman frowned as she studied the way the usual calm Gilbert Blythe twitched nervously before gesturing to the chair behind her chair, which she barely used. "Take a seat, Mr. Blythe. I admit I am quite interested in learning what's got one of my students so flustered."

Gilbert snorted against his will and followed his professor's direction, playing with the hem of his shirt as he told Dr. Oak about Anne's friend and what he knew about the Mi'kmaq people. His thoughts, however, wandered over to the reason why he was so nervous.

Was he afraid to ask his mentor for help? Or was he afraid to learn what Dr. Oak thought of the Mi'kmaq community? What would he do, if he ended up disappointed by the one he had begun to see as a mentor and kindred spirit, as he beloved Anne liked to call them?

Emily Oak listened attentively, frowning deeper as the story continued. She soon forgot to put her books back in her portfolio and, once Gilbert was done, she crossed her arms with a severe look in her face. "And that is the last you've heard of this situation?"

Gilbert shook his head almost miserably. He would give anything to receive more frequent letters from Anne. "I am afraid I haven't, Dr. Oak. Anne is currently attending Queens University in Charlottetown."

Dr. Oak nodded before cocking her head thoughtfully. "That is a most regrettable situation, Mr. Blythe, and I truly wish the best for Miss Shirley-Cuthbert as she helps her friend. However, I do not see how I could help in this matter and, frankly, I do not see why you are so bent on helping them."

Gilbert looked up from his shirt, his eyebrows dancing in his forehead as he was struck with shock. "As I said, Dr., Anne was intending on contacting different newspapers to see if any of them would be willing to publish a story on the residential schools and its many deficiencies. While I am more than happy to contact the newspapers in Toronto myself if I have to, I wanted to speak to you as you know the city better than I do, and therefore could be able to direct me to Anne's best chance of being heard."

Dr. Oak nodded thoughtfully before looking at Gilbert once more. "What about you?"

Gilbert raised his eyebrows almost in outrage, yet forced himself to remain polite. Was he really so wrong about his mentor? "Excuse me?"

Dr. Oak continued to put her things away. "I am asking why you are helping. Do you intend to help your friend? Or do you have another objective in this enterprise?"

Gilbert was aghast for a second, frowning as he mulled that over. During the past few days, he had only thought of helping Anne, of staying by her side while she continued to be the force she'd always been. Other than the injustice of the situation, he hadn't really considered Ka'kwet or the Mi'kmaq community.

Then, he remembered the elder woman who attended to Moody when he fell from a branch during a field trip with Miss Stacy. It seemed almost an eternity ago, but he could see the moment so clearly, almost as if it was right before his eyes. Gilbert remembered the calm, elder woman and a recipient with honey.

When he focused on Dr. Oak again, he did so with a sense of purpose he hadn't had when he started this conversation.

"Back in Avonlea, a friend of mine injured himself during a field trip with Miss Stacy," Gilbert began, ignoring the way Dr. Oak's eyes shone with interest as she heard the name of her friend. "While I was tending to him, we ran into two members of the Mi'kmaq, one of them being an elder with extensive knowledge of healing. She used honey to clean the wound, as it has proven to have antibacterial properties."

nodded with interest. "I wasn't aware of it, if I'm being honest."

Gilbert shook his head. "Neither did I. But that's my point, Dr. Oak. We take their knowledge and their culture as a heathen one and we force them to adapt to our world, but if we shared with each other what we know in a peaceful manner, if we shared...we could so much more, we could save so many more lives."

Gilbert remembered Mary, and the wound he had deemed as being cleaned. He remembered the illness that had taken her from her family so promptly and the way it could have been so easily avoided had the world been more equal. Swallowing down the emotion clogging his throat, Gilbert stared at Dr. Oak almost stubbornly. "What is being done to the Mi'kmaq and to the other native communities is atrocious. It is a crime against humanity itself and it is foolish, because a different culture isn't a heathen one. It's just different. And if we learned from each other, there's no use to the extent in which we could change the whole face of modern medicine. So no, I'm not doing this only to help my friend."

Gilbert held his breath with expectation as Dr. Oak nodded, her eyes staring into thin air as she seemingly processed things over. The young woman took a few steps away from the desk, heading towards the edge of the platform with her arms crossed before her chest.

Then, she turned towards Gilbert with the first smile that had ever graced her lips in the young man's presence. "Good answer, Mr. Blythe."

Gilbert, who had been waiting for a lecture from his mentor, looked up with astonishment. "Pardon?"

"If I am to aid a student with something beyond what concerns us, I want it to be because of the right reasons," Dr. Oak explained easily, as if she hadn't frightened her student utterly with her dead silence a few moments before. "You speak with passion for our science. Medicine is a science that knows no borders, regardless of their kind. The fact that you understand that is a sign that you are on the right path to succeed in this career."

Gilbert stood, not sure what to expect of his professor. "Thank you, Dr. Oak. What should I tell Anne, then?"

Dr. Oak nodded before opening a small notebook that stood out from the other, bigger books. "How long does it take for you to receive a letter from Miss Shirley-Cuthbert?"

"Ten days," Gilbert replied instantly, having memorized the length of the period in which he dealt with the agonizing wait for word from his beau.

Dr. Oak opened her notebook on a particular page and tapped what was scribbled on it twice. "Mr. Blythe, what I am about to share with you is something I do not share with my students, mainly because I don't share anything about my personal life with them. I am trusting in your character in order to be calm that this discussion will not be shared."

When Gilbert nodded without hesitation, Dr. Oak nodded in return, her eyes on Gilbert's as she continued. "I am a member of an organization that is involved in activism in pro of achieving equity of gender, amongst other humanitarian causes. Tell your friend to write a draft of that article and bring it to me. Once I read it, we will talk more about it."

Gilbert nodded and, knowing himself to be excused, shook hands with Dr. Oak. "Thank you, Dr. Oak. I will be sure to deliver the message to Anne straight away."

It wasn't until he had climbed down the platform, already thinking of what he would write to Anne, when something registered in his mind.

"Dr. Oak?" Gilbert asked as he turned towards the professor with a confused frown dancing above his features.

Dr. Oak grabbed her portfolio and looked at Gilbert with polite attention. "Yes, Mr. Blythe?"

"How did you know Anne's complete name?" Gilbert asked. "I do not think I have ever referred to her as anything but 'Anne' in your presence."

To his surprise, Dr. Oak for a moment seemed to struggle hiding a snort. "Mr. Blythe, when Muriel wrote to me about you, do you really think she failed to tell me about the girl who tied with you for first place in your exam's scores?"

oOo

**October, 22nd, 1899.**

"I suppose that's Rachel," Miss Stacy said as a rapid, impatient knock resonated against the beaten white, front door of Green Gables. "Do you want me to let her in, Marilla?"

"It's quite alright, Muriel," Marilla replied with a roll of eyes as she walked towards the stove to heat water for the afternoon tea. Just then, a blur of skirts and vivid mannerisms made its way into the kitchen. "She'll let herself in."

"I would thank you not to paint me as some rude creature, Marilla," Rachel quipped as she left a basket filled with groceries on the floor. She then took a seat exhaling an exhausted sigh. "It is the force of custom, not a lack of politeness, which allows me to enter your home without invitation."

"That's quite enough, Rachel," Marilla replied drily as she carried a tray with three cups of tea and a plate filled with plum puffs. She left the tray on the table between them and looked towards Miss Stacy with a small side smirk. "I suppose you now know how to avoid this sort of...interruptions, Muriel."

As the younger woman laughed, Mrs Lynde scoffed impatiently as she grabbed a plum puff and a steaming cup of tea. "Oh, hush. You would be completely isolated from the world if it weren't for my visits. Shall we get on with the reason for this meeting?"

Marilla hummed as she grabbed a cup herself. "Very well, then. Do we have any updates on the conditions that will be placed in order for the press to be reintroduced?"

Mrs Lynde sighed with exasperation. "Reverend Allan is as closed-lip as ever. Of course, the final details are to be discussed in the next meeting but as for the specific requirements, the remaining members of the council must be discussing it amongst themselves in order to make sure they aren't overruled."

"I see," Marilla replied grimly. "In a way, we are no better off than we were a few months ago, then. We must still convince them to allow us to put the press."

"While I understand your concern, Marilla, I do not share it." The gleam in Miss Stacy's eyes was reminiscent of the one Anne had when she was ready to defend her posture. "After all, what are we if not proficient in convincing men that we are right? Our case is a strong one. More than that, they cannot argue with the opportunities working with the press will give the kids of Avonlea when the time comes for them to get a higher form of education."

"Not with the idea per se," Rachel argued almost reluctantly. "But they will have previous experiences to support their points."

Marilla scoffed. "Anne has done nothing but show how reluctant the men of this town are to open up to even the slightest of changes. She's done nothing to support them."

"Change is uncomfortable," Miss Stacy mused almost thoughtfully. She rested her empty cup on the small plate and fidgeted with her hat as she leaned back on her seat. "But it has to be welcomed. Our job right now is to make sure there are no complaints we cannot solve immediately, hence we will weaken their argument in this way."

As if suddenly remembering something, Mrs Lynde hummed loudly and dropped her cup on the table drastically. "Oh, heavens! Thank goodness you reminded me, Muriel, I almost forgot I overheard something related to this matter!"

"Please, do tell then!" Marilla snapped, flustered due to Rachel's outburst.

"I am about to, Marilla," Rachel snapped in response. She grabbed a plum puff and huffed with exasperation. "And it's one outrageous piece of news. I cannot fathom how I could have forgotten about this but, apparently, the school must take care of the fundings for the new press, as it is the school the one who will be using it."

Muriel gasped in anger before raising from her chair, too aghast and furious to say anything coherent for a few minutes.

"Muriel?" Rachel asked slowly after a long silence, her eyebrows raising with concern the longer Muriel paced from one end to the other of the small kitchen, muttering to herself as she did.

Meanwhile, Marilla chose to remain silent, taking a small sip from her cup to hide a fond smile. For the glimpse of a moment, she could see each time Anne had come back from school huffing and puffing about Gilbert or whatever was the cause of her outrage as if it was happening all over again.

"This is preposterous!" Muriel finally exclaimed, her cheeks colouring more intensely the longer her agitation continued. "How is it that the school is the only one who will use it when the other elders will be sure to control the topics promoten through the newspaper? How can they have the nerve to make us pay for something they are going to control thoroughly!?"

"It is a regrettable situation," Marilla shook her head with shame towards the absent members of the council. "How could we even gather enough funds?"

"And the school is months away from being completed," Muriel moaned miserably as she slumped on her seat again. "How am I supposed to gather enough funds for everything?"

"We need to organize collects and all kinds of activities to gather funds. Maybe even have the support of other families with kids in school," Mrs Lynde intervened. "The Barrys, for example, have their youngest still in school. They would for sure be willing-."

"We will not take charity," Marilla cut her friend off categorically. "Regardless of how hard this enterprise might be, we need to solve this by ourselves. We cannot consider ourselves serious members of the Council if we are ready to take any opportunity to relief ourselves from our responsibilities."

"The Council is not only integrated by us. There are three other members who must also help in gathering enough funds for the completion of the school. Especially if we consider the role those respectable men took in the destruction of the previous school," Miss Stacy argued, her eyes glaring holes into her cup. "I can understand if they won't offer any help with the funds for the press but I will not agree with them ignoring the consequences of what they have caused."

"In that case, we should address the matter in the next meeting," Marilla nodded. Her heart began to beat quicker as she remembered the grief in Anne's little face when she went to Bash's to tell her and Rachel about the school. "What about the press?"

Muriel nodded to herself before smiling at Marilla. "I understand that you do not care for charity, Marilla, but I hope you will accept help from a friend."

Marilla frowned with trepidation while Rachel leaned forward in utter interest. "A friend?"

Muriel's eyes were gleaming with excitement again. "Have I told you that Gilbert Blythe is being taught by a dear friend of mind at the U of T?"

oOo

**October, 23rd, 1899.**

If Josie was to be honest, which she was hardly - and especially to herself -, the most curious thing about what happened to her was that she realized how wrong it was because of how wrong it made her feel.

She didn't really understand what her parents had said about it. She understood what a reputation was and she understood that, as a party involved in what happened, she would be judged.

But, why was it her fault when she was the one who felt so horrible? Why was it _her_ fault when the one who had actually done the action walked around in peace, knowing the law and the society stood by him?

She had said no. Why was she still the one who was ruined _and not him?_

Why had her father been so adamant in marrying her off to the boy who wronged her? Why had her mother told her it was her fault? Why were the rumours directed at her? Why was she given nothing but torment, when she should have been given support and understanding?

Before she consciously realized what she was doing, Josie had distanced herself from the people around her. She merely replied to the letters that arrived from home, never giving out any details other than the ones necessary to assure her family she was behaving like a proper lady. She had distanced herself from Jane and even Tilly, instead orbiting towards more empathetic souls - though still as annoying as ever - like Anne or even Diana.

Josie had learned to count the small blessings, though. Billy hadn't tried to contact her. God knows what she would have done if he did.

If her life was to be described by her, it would have been done as an uncertainty. She had no idea whether her father would take further retaliations against her in the form of an arranged marriage. She did not know what awaited her when she made it back to Avonlea for Christmas break. She had no idea what she would do with her life once she obtained the Second Class Licence.

The thing was that throughout her entire life, she had reckoned she would marry at the earliest convenience and therefore, every decision of hers would be discussed with her husband.

Now? Now marriage was the last thing she felt like pursuing.

She was currently walking through the campus, heading towards her next class. Usually, she would have been completely bored by the idea of going to class, preferring the idea of gossiping or hanging out with her friends much. Now, for the first time, she could understand the drive Anne had shown since she'd met her. Of course, Anne would always be obnoxious in her attempt to be the best at everything but now, Josie could relatively say she understood. It was a liberating feeling, spending her time in something she enjoyed and that was actually productive for her.

A sudden melodious cry snapped her out of her thoughts just as a yellowish pamphlet was thrown onto her face.

"Do you mind?" Josie snapped moodily, her hand unconsciously grabbing the paper anyways.

The young lady who stood before her, slightly tanned and with her brunette mane styled into a stylish bun, smiled unapologetically.

"Hello, miss. My name is Philippa Gordon and I am a law student at Redmond College. I'm here to talk to you about the Avery Scholarship, provided by Queens, which could allow you to further your education and become one of the few female lawyers in Canada," Philippa spoke in an animated manner, so fast that Josie had trouble keeping up with her, unused as she was to someone like Philippa. "Is that something you'd be interested with?"

"I-," Josie stammered, trying her best to order her thoughts in order to reply. Just then, what had been said to her was processed, and her confusion was deepened. "Excuse me, law school? Are women allowed to be lawyers?"

Philippa sighed. "It's been a recent development but it is permitted for us, yes."

Josie could feel herself gaping most unladylike but there was just too much awe coursing through her veins for her to reign herself. She didn't even want to reign herself. She had been waiting for something, anything, that would give her a surge of inspiration, of _interest._

And it was that welcomed, blissful feeling of utter liberation that made Josie smile tentatively at the slightly older woman before her.

"When is the lecture?"

oOo

_**October, 25th, 1899.** _

_My Anne with An E,_

_If I could somehow transport myself in a second to Charlottetown, don't doubt that I would. I dream of seeing you again every day but alas, school here has only been getting more hectic. I can only hope that Christmas will arrive before we notice and therefore, we will at last be together again._

_And, once again, you are completely right. I enjoyed the challenge a great deal._

_I am so glad that you liked the charm but, regretfully, I must disagree. I am the one blessed enough to count with your love, even after all the mistakes I've made. I can only hope that one day, I'll hope to be deserving of you. Hey, at last we are in disagreement!_

_Attached to this letter, you will find the requested copy of the letter in which I admitted my feelings for you and I hereby proclaim it as the original copy. However, Carrots, I ask that you not worry. I will never cease to write you love letters from now on, if that is agreeable with you._

_My dearest Anne, are you actually doubting my faith in you? I have known of your proficiency in school ever since you beat me at that first spelling bee (and I ask that you note that I haven't missed the 'E' ever since. Not unless I've meant to, of course.) As you've been gracious enough to entertain with tales of your distraction at Queens, I will retaliate - speaking of 'fair and square' - with what Fred calls my 'enamoured face', which I apparently have every time I read a letter of yours. So, Anne, you must be comforted by the knowledge that our suffering is equal and hence, that our competition shall remain alive. I propose we take daily long walks in the cold Avonlea so we study the depth of our distractions thoroughly._

_As per when I will be able to make it back home, I have yet to receive confirmation but I should be able to leave Toronto on the night of December, 15th at the earliest; morning of the 16th at the latest. If you are done with school by then, I could maybe make a stop at Charlottetown so we can make the remaining journey together?_

_I agree with your request wholeheartedly and I'm eager to see your reaction to the busy, active city that is Toronto. I do think that a city as animated as this will be agreeable to a spirited soul such as yours but I will say no more, and withhold my tongue until you can see it for yourself. I long to be able to introduce you to Fred and Dr. Oak and I am sure they will like you more than they could ever like me._

_While I must ask you to take care of yourself - for my own mental health if nothing else - I understand that sometimes, the hours or the day are not nearly enough to do everything our hearts desire. Moreover, I cannot quite warn you to be careful when my own sleeping schedule is erratic at best, so I won't even presume to try. I understand what you meant when you speak of the feeling of discussing an important matter. It's part of having obtained what we've worked for, right? We've studied and went through so much and now, the new world around us is terrifying, yet is one we've earned by ourselves. I am so proud of you Anne, and I cannot wait to see everything you accomplish in the world._

_You asked me about my new mentor, Dr. Oak, and I left my answer for the end as it relates to the sad news related to Ka'kwet. I hope you won't be too cross, dearest Anne, but I told my professor of this matter with the hopes that she could give us more information on which Toronto' newspapers could accept your story. After all, Dr. Oak knows the city much better than I ever could, so I assumed it couldn't be detrimental for you or your friend if I told her about this._

_Fortunately, I was right. You are right, Carrots, Emily Oak is one intimidating professor, but she is one who cares, and a doctor I look up to. What she requested is for you to send a draft of your article at your earliest convenience, so she can look it over and see if her organization will publish it. While I have yet to learn any specifics on the organization she belongs to, I do know it is one related to humanitarian causes and to working towards equity of gender. While I must admit, most regretfully, that I am no expert in the matter, I do think it is an admirable cause, and one I dare to believe you would enthusiastically agree with. If it's okay with you, send a draft of the article with your reply and I will show it to Dr. Oak. If the proposal is not agreeable to you, please forget I ever mentioned it._

_I do hope you were able to comfort your friend and that she will now be able to find peace. I know you aren't after praise, Anne, but I find myself in awe of your willingness to help and I vow to do my best to help from here. Please tell me of the outcome of your visit to Green Gables and send my best to Miss and Mr. Cuthbert._

_My classes are as interesting as ever. Though my schedule has been completely overwhelmed with papers and assignments the more the exams get closer, while I am also dealing with extra research for Dr. Oak's class - which hopefully will earn me the internship after Christmas - it is a sort of exhaustion I don't mind, because it is related to the career I love. As of late, I've begun to remember the infinite afternoons I spent with my father, busying myself with some medical journal while my father slept. We've even discussed the several discoveries I read about but those were quite short, for my father tended to grow bored from the subject._

_And I refuse to tell you about Fred. I am more than aware of the teasing that awaits me when you two meet and I am petrified for that day._

_I love you completely, Carrots, and I cannot wait to hear from you again._

_-Gilbert._

_P.S. While I'm honoured by the offer, I must decline. Truthfully, Anne, wouldn't you rather yell at me yourself?_

Anne was laughing to herself when Diana and Cole joined her around the table she had claimed as soon as she entered the same coffeehouse she'd gone to with Gilbert an eternity ago.

"Our apologies for the delay, my beloved friend." Diana hugged Anne tightly before taking off her coat and sitting to the ginger's right. "It took longer than usual to get our mail from the post office."

Cole, meanwhile, scoffed as he recognized the name scribbled by the bottom of the letter Anne was holding. "Diana, please. Look at her face. Anne could have sat on her own for hours on end and wouldn't have minded."

"You may think you are hilarious but I certainly do not appreciate your jokes," Anne scowled and for a second, she and Cole ensued a stare competition. The long moment of silence was broken by the proper lady jumping from her seat and hugging her friend tightly. "But I've missed you most ardently nonetheless."

"Indeed, my dearest Anne." Cole replied with a beam as he sat again. He looked at Diana, who was busy ordering their tea, before looking at Anne. "How is it that we are once again in the same town, yet we haven't reunited until now?"

"I suppose it will be easier to get together now that Anne and I have gotten used to Queens," Diana replied easily before smiling beatifically. "Unless our Anne here is completely besotted with her new sweetheart of course."

"Am I really meant to sit here while you two enjoy yourselves at my expense?" Anne questioned with shock, her cheeks a deeper red the longer Cole guffawed in his seat.

Cole eventually calmed himself down and as he wiped the tears that'd fallen down his cheeks with his hand, he looked at Anne with mirth. "Anne, please. You may have suffered from all those misunderstandings between you and Gilbert but we've all suffered too from your denial-."

"And his," Diana intervened, her eyes on her nails.

Cole nodded. "And his. It's only fair that you give us time to heal."

"Please, you did not suffer as much as you claim to." Anne was on the verge of crossing her arms sullenly but, remembering where she was with resignation, contented herself with clenching her fists on her lap.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember when we came to Charlottetown to help Miss Stacy and I told you Gilbert had a crush on you? Did you believe me?"

Anne rested her back against her seat with defeat. "I cannot say I did."

"Or when he wrote to you from the steamship and you refused to give the letter to Ruby?" Diana intervened, her eyes glimmering excitedly as Anne began to fidget in her seat.

"Okay, that doesn't count! It was a letter from a friend, why would I want to give it to Ruby?"

"Or when you two danced together and chose to run away rather than facing your feelings?" Cole was positively beaming by now.

Anne scoffed in outrage. "You weren't even there!"

"Your point?" Cole retaliated hotly. Besides him, Diana smiled innocently.

"I learned to tell stories from the best."

Anne huffed with exasperation. "Look, I get it. We were exasperating. Can we move on already? I'm sure you have enough material to tease me with for years on end."

Cole considered the request carefully before turning towards his ally. "Miss Barry, what do you think?"

"I must I have no complaints, Mr. Mackenzie," Diana replied with gravity. "As long as we find the time to tease Mr. Blythe once we have the chance."

"I'm sure we can find the time," Cole smiled mischievously and turned towards Anne before she could protest. "So, what did your beau have to say?"

Anne thought about giving the letter to her friends but instead kept it safely on her lap. Some things, some things were too treasured to even be shown to her kindred spirits. "He is helping me get an article on the residential schools published. He is talking to his mentor, Dr. Oak, who might know of an organization that could be interested in publishing. I need to send them the article as soon as I'm able and my mind is already buzzing with ideas! It is so exciting, being able to fight for something good, wouldn't you agree?"

"It does sound better than the future planned for me," Diana quipped. She raised her eyebrows in resignation as she handed Anne a neatly folded letter. "My mother is already insisting that 'we' begin selecting possible suitors as soon as the New Year begins. As if I didn't know for a fact that this decision will be taken without any consideration towards what I want."

Anne read the letter with barely held fury. "But, dearest Diana, how are you going to avoid this? I know this was one of the conditions your parents set to allow you to come to Queens."

Diana shrugged sadly. "I don't know if I can avoid it. I guess the best I can aim for is for a companion that will not restrain me from what I want to achieve in life."

Cole exchanged a look with Diana before leaning forward in his seat. "Diana, what about-?"

Diana shook her head instantly. "Don't. I haven't the slightest idea of what to do with him and I don't want to deal with it until I'm sure. I've made that mistake before and I'm not interested in repeating it."

Anne remembered the time she made that mistake alright. It was one time in which she had been conflicted as to who to side with. Diana was her bosom friend and the one who'd stood with her through everything but Jerry, he had done nothing to deserve such treatment. Of course, in that situation she was the last person anyone had to think about but the situation she'd been put in, nevertheless, had been uncomfortable to say the least. She had no interest in recollecting that particular memory.

So, as efficient as ever, she changed the subject. "You will, Diana. You deserve to find someone who is your equal in every way and, especially, someone who is ready to treat you as such."

Cole smirked. "Is this the time when you gloat about the excellent companion you've found?"

Anne, who had actually taken a sip from her tea, choked from the shock. After a few moments in which she struggled to regain her breath, she managed to splutter hoarsely. "Of course not!"

Welcoming the distraction, Diana sighed blissfully. "It must be quite the relief, having a beau like Gilbert."

Anne smiled slightly at that and reached almost thoughtlessly towards the plate filled with biscuits. As she began to nibble at it bashfully, she took notice of her friends staring at her and sighed. "Well, there is something I need to discuss with him that I don't know how he will take. There is this scholarship Professor Hamilton told us about, the Avery Scholarship, that takes the two best students that are pursuing a teaching career and allows them to further their education in Redmond College."

Diana, who had heard about this already, nodded understandingly. "I understand that it is difficult to talk about these things with Gilbert but in any case, you'd be done with Queens earlier, right? Don't you have to complete the entire coursework and get a First Class Licence in one year instead of two in order to qualify?"

Anne nodded with a small laugh. "Isn't it preposterous that I keep finding new ways to complicate myself? Of course, life is all about adventures so I should be excited to do as much as I can but at the same time, there isn't just me I have to think about, right? And even that, I don't even understand how courtship works! Do I need to decide this with Gilbert? Do I wait until I see him?"

"I never thought I'd see the day in which you talked about courting. I'm so proud," Cole proclaimed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye and raised his hands in surrender when Anne glared at him. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm going to tease you. That's just who I am. For now though, what have you been able to decide with Gilbert? About your plans for the future, I mean. Have you managed to talk about anything?"

Anne blanched completely, beginning to panic as her mind fell into a complete, dark void.

For the first time in a long while - which she suspected went all the way back to when Gilbert talked to her when they were at the ruins - she was at a complete loss for words.

And she _hated_ that feeling.

"It's okay, Anne." Diana squeezed her hand, her gaze telling Anne she knew exactly what she was thinking. "You guys had no time to speak before he had to leave for Toronto. Wait until he comes back for Winter Break and speak to him then, in person. Without a chance to cause misunderstandings with each other."

Cole coughed. "Are you sure about that?"

"Cole!" Diana exclaimed, her gaze growing vengeful as she turned towards the boy who was just having the best time teasing his friend. "Tell Anne what you were telling me about Aunt Jo."

Cole immediately paled. "How dare you, Diana Barry."

As Diana merely smiled serenely, Anne turned towards Cole with a frown. "What is it?"

"It's nothing-" Cole began, huffing when Diana coughed loudly. "Goodness, Diana, cut it out. It's just Aunt Jo."

Anne looked between her two friends, not understanding much still. "What about her?"

"She's been acting...rather strange," Cole replied, his gaze growing somber as he rested his chin on a slender, pale hand. "You know how she's always been unafraid to voice her opinions or engage in a conversation with anyone around her but now, she's been secretive, quiet...even to me."

Anne turned to Diana. She didn't want to think about what this could mean for her kindred spirit, who she owed so much. Josephine Barry had not only supported when not even Diana had but also, she had been there to clear her racing thoughts and anxieties when she needed it the most, giving her advice that led her to realize her feelings for one Gilbert Blythe. "Have your parents said anything about this?"

"Nothing," Diana shook her head sadly. "I don't think it's anything too serious, for otherwise my parents would know and they would let me know as well but I still worried for my dear Aunt Jo. We should go and visit her as soon as we can, Anne."

"That is a most excellent idea, dearest." Anne smiled and squeezed the hands of her friends. Aunt Jo was her kindred spirit but she had also saved her friends in other, entirely different ways. She had convinced Diana to take the exams, therefore giving her a future that she wouldn't have acquired otherwise. And Cole...she had given him a home, allowing him to be himself without fear of judgement for once.

Anne wanted to cry as she thought of her beloved friend. They couldn't lose Jo, they just couldn't.

"Do you think it'll be alright?" Cole asked her friends, his voice betraying the fear he felt.

Diana nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. It has to be. Aunt Jo is a strong woman, she has to be okay."

"We will deal with it together," Anne intervened as well. "No matter what."

Cole nodded slowly, his eyes speaking of the relief he didn't want to voice for fear of breaking down.

Then, he gestured towards the counter with interest. "What do you say we order more biscuits?"

oOo

**October, 30th, 1899.**

If it had been any other day, Gilbert would have made it back from the post office to immediately lock himself in his room and refuse to exit it until he had read his beloved's letter several times.

Each time a letter from Anne reached him, Gilbert was reminded of how little time he had actually had with her. The fact that he had only been able to kiss her before departing her was preposterous. Of course, he wouldn't have changed that moment for anything but he often dreamed of what it would be like to be able to talk with Anne for hours on end.

There was one particular image that came to his mind mostly during the few moments in which he allowed himself to be vulnerable, like when he was about to fall asleep. He imagined himself and Anne by the part of the orchard that had been left unused by him and Bash. He imagined picking Anne up from Green Gables with a basket filled with food, offering his arm as they walked down the road. He imagined them eating as much as they could, laughing breathlessly as they talked about all topics under the sun. He imagined Anne laying down on the blanket as soon as she was full, her ginger hair glowing as if it was fire while her eyes followed the dance the clouds performed above them. He imagined them being able to take a nap, without any concerns of being deemed improper.

He liked to leave these sort of daydreams for when he was about to sleep. After all, it increased his chances of dreaming with her and a dream in which she was pictured was a most perfect dream.

This time however, he only had time to realize the letter was heavier than usual before he was off.

He took off through the busy streets of Toronto, ignoring the colorful crowd gathered and doing his best to avoid crashing into anybody.

He raced towards U of T, running through the campus breathlessly, wanting to scoff at the bewildered glances of his peers.

He walked as fast as he could through the empty, silent halls of the University, adamant not to disturb the class on either side of him.

And, at last, after what seemed like an eternity, Gilbert knocked against one beaten door in particular, sighing in relief when he was allowed to come in.

"Mr. Blythe," Dr. Oak exclaimed with surprise as she raised from her chair. Having no classes that day, she had chosen to wear more informal, and therefore comfortable clothes. Her hair was half loose, half pinned to the back of her hair. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I have it, Dr. Oak." Gilbert left the article on the desk, put the letter carefully in the pocket of his jacket and sat down in front of his mentor as he panted slightly. Apparently, all that studying was an obvious sign of how much he had forgotten about his exercise. "Anne sent me the draft of the article."

Dr. Oak didn't bother replying but instead took the article, standing up as she began to read. Gilbert was mostly focused on regaining his breath, but he still couldn't help but follow his tutor anxiously, eager to hear what she thought of his Anne's incredible writing.

Silence seemed to drag on as Dr. Oak read, pacing or leaning against some piece of furniture as she did. At last, she lowered the piece of paper and headed towards the window, seemingly looking out peacefully while Gilbert's anxiety grew and grew.

At last, he could not hold it any longer. "Dr. Oak, what do you think?"

Dr. Oak turned slowly, her gaze expressionless as it fell on her young student. "The organization I belong to is the National Council of Women of Canada, which began six years ago. We have been looking for articles that will shed light on current issues for our anniversary issue."

"And is Anne's article a candidate?" Gilbert asked, his eyebrows furrowing tightly as always when he was nervous.

Dr. Oak smiled as she crossed her arms. "I think that with a few edits, it could very much be. Still, I will need to show it to my fellow comrades in order for it to be approved."

Gilbert nodded slowly. "And then you will let me know?"

Dr. Oak cocked her head thoughtfully as she considered the proposition. Then, she sighed and shook her head. "As I've told you before, Muriel described her two best students in detail. I've known of Miss Shirley-Cuthbert's passion for a while, but it is a rare pleasure to encounter it on a first-hand experience. I now see what Muriel meant when she spoke of the two of you and I think that it would be much better if you gave the news to Miss Shirley-Cuthbert rather than her receive them from a stranger."

Gilbert frowned even deeper. "How could I give the news to her? I would have to be in your meeting."

Dr. Oak remained silent, looking at Gilbert with expectation.

And, after a long moment, Gilbert understood.

His eyebrows constricted even more sharply. "How can I even get in? Am I even allowed in there?"

Dr. Oak smiled with barely hidden amusement. "Let me worry about that, Mr. Blythe."

oOo

**October, 31st, 1899.**

Charlottetown had succumbed into the familiar celebratory mood related to Halloween as Diana and Anne made it down the sidewalk towards Aunt Jo's house.

"Wouldn't it be just delightful, being able to be kids again?" Anne wondered with an enchanted smile gracing her lips. She turned as a pair of little kids ran past them in excitement and laughed at the joy of it all.

Besides her, Diana wasn't nearly as happy. "I agree with you, dearest, as always. If only I could avoid being married off as if I was some object."

Anne sighed, interlocking Diana's arm with her own. "If everything else fails, I will get Gilbert to sneak us into some magnificent steamship. Oh, wouldn't it be wonderful, sweetest Diana? Being able to discover the infinite mysteries hidden away around the world for us to discover and marvel at?"

Diana smiled despite herself. "That sounds like quite the journey. Would you be willing to do that for me though?"

Anne looked at her friend, unsure of whether she was really asking.

After a split moment, she realized she didn't actually care.

The answer was still the same.

"Of course," Anne replied. "You are my bosom friend."

Diana opened her mouth to reply, her eyes already filling up with tears, when the door to Aunt Jo's mansion opened unceremoniously and Cole raced down the stairs.

Anne froze in her step, her voice heightening with alarm. "Cole?"

"I saw you walk up the entry," Cole said hurriedly as he grabbed each of the girls by an arm. He then half-dragged them behind a big tree just besides the stairs that led into the house. "I need to talk to you."

"What's going on?" Anne demanded.

"Is Aunt Jo alright?" Diana asked fearfully.

Cole scoffed. "Of course she isn't. She has finally lost her mind. The last thing I want to do is disrespect the woman who welcomed me into this house but, Diana, she's lost it. She's truly insane."

Diana widened her eyes in alarm. " Cole Mackenzie! Stop it right now before you frighten me utterly. What has happened?"

Cole closed his eyes, struggling to slow his breath.

Without opening them, he managed to hiss through his teeth.

"She wants to talk to my parents because she wants to adopt me officially. We have to go to Avonlea during the WInter Break in order to request permission from my legal guardians. I have to see my parents again."

As Diana and Anne both gasped, Cole opened his eyes and laughed humorlessly.

"Happy Halloween, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, there are some thoughts I need to discuss with you.
> 
> I want to mention that in the first scene between Gilbert and Dr. Oak, I decided to make Emily vague about the organization she's a member of because, the way I see it, women were judged and critiqued because of the activism they performed or the organizations they belonged to. Feminists are judged nowadays, so I don't really want to imagine what it was like for women then. So, when talking to Gilbert - though he is a sweetheart - I still imagined she would be cautious about oversharing.
> 
> Related to this, the NCWC is an actual organization that was founded in 1893. I wanted to pick an actual organization from that time in order to make it more realistic and to be able to shed some light onto the suffragette movement. Now, I spent a lot of time researching about the Canadian' female organizations and I ended up picking up this one because of the organization's goals, which will be able to interact with my ideas for this story flawlessly. Now, I do guess I won't be able to portray the organization 100% accurately so I ask that you check the author's note by the end of each chapter from now on.
> 
> I also feel I need to talk about Cole's character. I am well aware that he is much different to what I've shown here but in all the fanfics I've read, I love how Cole is so sassy and cunning and it is something I quite see in the character as well, so I felt it would be entertaining to alter his personality slightly.
> 
> Also, there was a scene in which the girls were going to get together and discuss the recent developments. While I do think the dynamic of that scene will be interesting, I just couldn't find the inspiration to make the scene as good as I wanted it to be. It will appear in chapter 3 instead so I can give it another focus.
> 
> And, since I'm here, question: Do you ship Bash with Miss Stacy? Or does he deserve his time to heal after Mary? What do you guys think? That is one thing I'm undecided on how to develop so I wouldn't mind writing the idea you guys prefer!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for the support! It is so so welcomed! Stay tuned for chapter 3!


End file.
